The Counterfeit Convict
by Zissors
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is charged with manslaughter. Through the help of his cousin he becomes Kyuubi Kitsune and he ends up falling in love with Sasuke Uchiha who brings the promise that love triumphs all. Yaoi
1. D is for Disguise

'Ino Yamanaka was murdered last night. Police are searching for the murderer, Naruto Uzumaki. He is described as blonde, approx-"

Konohamaru turned off the plastic radio that sounded through the small dorm. He looked over to his cousin, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto stared emotionlessly into the mirror placed in front of him, as if oblivious to the severity of the news. But Konohamaru knew that that was how Naruto dealt with trouble. Konohamaru sighed sadly, even with his help, Naruto was truly alone.

Naruto had been an orphan taken in by Konohamaru's family reluctantly. His parents had died when he had been born. Konohamaru's own parents had waited for any moment to get rid of Naruto. 'They would stand up for her in the court; right', Konohamaru grimaced annoyingly. 'Maybe I'm thinking too hard.'

"Have you realized it yet, cousin?" Naruto said beneath his mask. He gave Naruto a puzzling look at the question. "What?"

"Your folks, they aren't planning to hire a lawyer for a charity case."

"They would! You're family," Konohamaru said defensively. But in reality, Naruto had spoken the words he had only been thinking a moment ago.

Naruto stood up, looking into the mirror one last time. His transformation flawless, lacking only one thing. A new name. "Kyuubi Kitsune." Konohamaru's voice broke silence between them. Naruto contemplated the name, a new sensation pounding through him. Life would never be the same again for him.

"What'll happen to me now," he whispered his voice soft with hesitation.

His own hair was underneath a red wig. A small retainer nestled inside his mouth, changing his speech. A corset equipped with fake boobs encircled his chest. A blue cotton dress shrouded his new figure. For a moment Konohamaru forgot that this was his cousin, this was Naruto. In front of him was a stranger. A stranger in disguise, a disguise he created.

"I signed you into the school system. This would be the last place they search for you." 'If my folks aren't going to help you Naruto, then I am' Konohamaru gave Naruto a wry smile.

Naruto smiled back. Having a cousin who was an inventor and hacker came in handy. But Naruto knew that he still faced dangers. Falling asleep, he tried to ease herself into being Kyuubi Kitsune.

---

Naruto woke to Konohamaru's intense shakes. He groggily removed his head from the soft pillow underneath him. "Here are some of my sister's clothes. They didn't have any more dorms in the girl's building…" Konohamaru's usual cheery expression was grim, his eyes closed in concentration. He wanted to so help Naruto. But it seemed that everything was working against him. "They had to…they had to put you in the boy's building. There's nothing I can do against it."

Naruto sighed calmly. This should have never happened. This wasn't his life. This wasn't him. "Don't worry boss, I tried my best. And I don't think the police will look for a girl." He handed him his schedule, the crisp paper smooth against his fingertips.

Student Name: Kyuubi Kitsune

Grade: 10th

Dorm Room: 13B

Naruto stopped reading for a moment, reality seeping in. This was him from then on. He was Kyuubi Kitsune. Wearily he followed Konohamaru to his dorm.

---

Sasuke Uchiha combed his black hair back; he sat on his bed opposite of another. His roommate moved out weeks ago and he was not expecting another roommate. A knock on the door interrupted his combing. Sasuke got up lazily; Saturdays do that to a person.

Sasuke peered down at the red-haired and her friend. The red-head carried luggage. Great, Sasuke thought foully, already guessing what the encounter meant.

"What," Sasuke said gruffly, "do you want? I don't accept chocolate and love poems. Fuck off."

"Your new roommate," the younger one said. His brown haired rustled as his face bore a somber look. "What?" Sasuke said again, "This is the boy's dorms. The girl's dorms are across the woods at the girl's school."

"There is a shortage of rooms on account of her transferring late. Therefore she has to share a room with you."

"Hi, I'm Na-" The brown haired one stopped in the middle of his introduction. "Kitsune. Kyuubi Kitsune, everyone calls me Que though."

The browned haired freshman left as Que entered.

----

'Argh, why did I almost say Naruto? My cover was almost blown! I have to start thinking myself as Que. Why did I even introduce myself like that?! Kitsune. Kyuubi Kitsune. He must think something's up,' Naruto was panicking. To call him tense would have been an understatement.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke's face was cold, "Everyone calls me Sasuke. And I expect to be called nothing else."

Naruto was about to continue talking to Sasuke, but he stopped him. "Look, I don't plan to be friends with anyone at this dump. So you wouldn't be the first to try. So don't take it personally I didn't want a roommate nor do I want to be here." Naruto ceased his urge to talk, moving the contents of the duffel bag into a drawer. Opening a random drawer revealed to Naruto a gun. It shined in the artificial light, making it look more dangerous. Sasuke leapt at Naruto, pushing the drawer.

"Your drawer's on the other side." Naruto had jumped back in surprise from Sasuke's vicious voice. Sasuke grabbed his book bag and left, leaving Naruto to ponder over his roommate's oddities.

---

The day was tiring on Naruto. Looks of envy and hate was directed towards him all day. Girls everywhere proceeded to befriend him in chance to come to his dorm room and spend time with the great Uchiha himself or hate him for sharing a room with their precious Sasuke-kun. 'I don't see what's so great about the bastard.' Naruto thought as he entered his sewing class.

The classes were definitely different; the boy's school had been filled with long hours of training for something they weren't aware of. Long hours of sparring and stealth. Here everything was different. Because all the students were girls the classes revolved around the subjects that they had to learn in order to become 'perfect ladies.'

Naruto collapsed in his bed, letting his book bag drop to the floor with a thump. Sasuke walked past him. 'I swear I can feel an icy breeze when he walks by.' "You don't plan on telling anyone abut a certain thing you found in my drawer do you?" Actually Naruto had planned on telling Konohamaru but alerting the authorities would bring attention to him. So the guy had a gun, he was accused of murder. They kind of evened out in a way. "You do you'll be sorry." Naruto remained unexpressive and quiet. He was in no position to make an enemy out of anyone.

---

It had been two weeks since the murder. Naruto turned the knob on a small radio while Sasuke impassively read his book. 'It has been confirmed by the police that a possible lead as to where the alleged murderer has been revealed in the Yamanaka Case. Police are diligently following this lead. Hopefully the he can be apprehended.'

Naruto let out a small eep. Sasuke showed no response to his roommate. 'The Yamanaka families are still mourning the loss of their eldest daughter, Ino Yamanaka." We will do everything to bring this murderer to justice." "They are currently charging Naruto Uzumaki with manslaughter.'

Naruto bolted up; surprise and fear powered the small jump. In her astonished startlement the radio flew, landing on Sasuke. Sasuke let out a small curse. A flash of suspicion glowered through his eyes, a feeling of dread flowed through Naruto. He must suspect something, thought Naruto. Instead of saying anything along the lines of what Naruto was thinking, he simply said, "Kyuubi Kitsune if you feel like jumping maybe you should go to a kiddies' playground, you'd fit more in there." Smirking he returned to his book, aware of Naruto's panic, and flung the radio back.

Naruto blushed as he caught the radio Sasuke had roughly thrown to him. "Bastard," Naruto murmured. He froze, not realizing his comment. "Does your mother know of your mouth?" Sasuke snickered back. "She should probably know that you're failing your sewing class."

"My mother's dead, asshole," Naruto blushed, covering his mouth. 'I did not just say that.' Naruto watched as Sasuke's own eyes grew a bit darker. "Hn," was the only answer Naruto got.

----

Naruto woke Sunday morning to Sasuke's curious eyes focusing on his brown contact lenses. He woke to Sasuke's hands undoing his shirt. 'Crap,' Naruto realized becoming more alert. Sasuke leaned closer, his nose only millimeters from Naruto's. Naruto felt himself heating up in embarrassment. 'Oh my god what's happening?!' He thought frantically. Naruto tried to push Sasuke away. Sasuke pushed Naruto down, his strong arms holding him down. "Mmm you're really a guy aren't you?" The pure look of terror and alarm on Naruto's faced made it clear.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrists, bringing himself impossibly closer to Naruto. "Now you better not tell anyone of that gun you found. You never know what I might be tempted to take pictures of your true form. And show them to the police. Isn't that right, Naruto Uzumaki?" Sasuke's face was too close to his face. Naruto could feel his breath. Sasuke turned his head and for a moment Naruto thought that Sasuke was going to kiss him. Then someone walked in. And they went "Oh my gosh!" Or something along those lines.

---

Keep in mind what the intruder saw, as he was a total stranger that just happened to come in the room at the wrong place and time. The intruder saw the great Uchiha who was assumed to be into no one at all but was apparently about to make out with a girl. But in truth it was really a boy that was disguised as a girl to escape a murder conviction and another guy that was a guy blackmailing the girl who was really a guy because he apparently had some skeletons in his closet that no one was suppose to know about. And so this misunderstanding caused a small but snowballing rumor to start, which in turn gave the intruder a good slug in the face.

This is the scene of what happened next:

The intruder left.

Sasuke looked at Naruto.

Naruto looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke left.

Naruto panicked.

What am I going to do!? I have to go to Konohamaru; he'll know what to do. Naruto clumsily removed himself from the bed. Ring! Ring! Ring! Then he remembered. It was Friday. A school day with other people.

---

Naruto lost count. Innumerable death threats had been directed towards him. Outbursts of "You stole Sasuke-kun from me," paired with the all too familiar phrase, "I'm going to kill you." At first Naruto had tried to keep count of all the insults, trying to reassure himself that maybe not many girls were aware of the new gossip spreading around school like a wildfire. But that was a lie.

The last bell rung and in a flurry Naruto was gone form the classroom. The red hair of the wig flew above his back. 'Konohamaru, Konohamaru, Konohamaru.' The little chant had kept Naruto going all day. The freshman dorms were within reach. A volcano of papers erupted in front of him. "Sorry," he mumbled picking up the fallen papers. "You won't find him," the wiry boy spoke as he gathered the fallen folders and their contents. "He got busted for hacking the school website again. I heard from the teachers that Konohamaru's being sent home. I think I saw him packing up all his stuff yesterday," the boy paused, examining Naruto, "Hey, are you okay?"

Naruto was noticeably paler. 'Shit, Shit, Shit,' had replaced 'Konohamaru, Konohamaru, Konohamaru.' He was not okay. His feet were heavy, his gait sluggish. 'Konohamaru's gone. What am I going to do?'

---

"Why hello Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke greeted Naruto sweetly. A smirk present on his face. "Hello to you too bastard with a gun in his drawer." Naruto snapped back bitterly. It didn't matter that Sasuke knew his true identity. Wasn't it obvious anyways?

"A little resentful aren't you? Don't you know what anger does to a young girl's face?" Sasuke smirked again. Naruto was beyond angry. He was livid, irate, fuming. He had literally snapped within his enraged mind. He flew to Sasuke's bed, knocking him down. A missing punch connected with the bed spread. Sasuke countering seated himself on top of Naruto. Successfully pinning the red-head down, Sasuke continued his mocking smiles. He grasped Naruto's wrists and performed a similar scene to earlier. And just like before someone walked in.

"Oh sorry if I'm interrupting something," said the second intruder left blushing but ready to supply the female body about Sasuke Uchiha getting some that night. The intruder left with Naruto red in the face and Sasuke grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"I'm going to kill you one day bastard," Naruto hissed from underneath Sasuke. Sasuke shifted his hips and for a moment Naruto felt something against him. "I don't doubt it for a moment doll face," Sasuke said against Naruto's ear. "Just look what you're doing to me now." Naruto felt as Sasuke's lips enveloped his own. For a moment he leaned into the kiss, allowing Sasuke's tongue to sweep against his own. Sasuke's body above him relaxed and Naruto without realizing had moved his own hands against Sasuke's soft black hair. He moaned and with that verbal indication that he knew something was definitely happening.

'But what's happening?' asked himself as Sasuke rearranged himself. Was he gay now? Was it because of the disguise? Was it because of her? Naruto gasped as Sasuke undid his shirt, undoing the corset that strained him. Naruto gasped as the cold fingers ran along his nipples, teasing them. Naruto gasped as he thought of her, of Ino.

The night came rushing back to him. He had received a fake love letter from Sakura, his crush from what felt like so long ago. In the pink glittering envelope the letter told him to meet her in the forest during midnight. Of course he journeyed to the forest, running almost to the spot she had told him to meet her at. When he reached there however there was a thick rope that was curiously placed in the middle of the pathway. He picked it up, pulling on it. Only seconds later he heard a scream. He hadn't done anything. He had just picked up a rope that was laid in front of him. Ino had tripped over the rope and then a rock. And then finally over the cliff where she had met her death.

Naruto wondered why he was allowing Sasuke to do this. To hold him like this. To undress him. His corset was under the blankets covering the two. His tanned chest rubbed against Sasuke's deathly pale one, their erections now rubbing against each other earnestly. Naruto moaned again and again. He wanted this and he didn't know why. He pulled Sasuke's head from his chest to his own lips. He kissed Sasuke harshly. Sasuke kissed back. Was it because of Ino? Of the constant fear of being caught by the police? What was Sasuke doing to him?

Naruto felt himself slipping, his resolve disappearing along with his pants. He had never done this before, nor had he ever been this horny. It had been almost an entire month that he had lived in constant fear. Almost an entire month of never removing his guard of always being tense. It felt good, too good to have Sasuke. A slippery finger entered him and he gasped. It was different. "Sasuke," he whispered as another finger was inserted. Sasuke shushed him calmingly. Naruto bit his lip as the two were scissoring within him. A third entered a brief pain that was bearable present.

They brushed against something, and Naruto found himself pushing hard against Sasuke. He closed his eyes in pure ecstasy. Sasuke relaxed him, soothingly bringing him down back to the bed. Naruto felt Sasuke push against whatever it was inside of him again and again. "More," Naruto closed his eyes, not wanting to look at any more of what was happening. Why? That one word echoed in the back of his mind at the end of all the pleasure. He wanted more yet he wanted to know why. Why did all of this happen to him? Why was he allowing this? Why did it feel so good?

Sasuke slowly penetrated Naruto, he was breathing deeply. 'The bastard almost looks like he cares,' Naruto thought as the pain roared through him. It was burning and searing. But at least Sasuke was going slow, at least he was holding himself back for him. They were finally together then, both of them breathing so hard that it was the only sound in the room. Everything else was silence, until Naruto spoke. "Move," he was whispering. It seemed that he was losing his voice. It kept getting smaller and smaller. Sasuke moved, starting at an unhurried pace but increasing as both of their needs multiplied. Naruto clung to Sasuke, rocking against him. Sasuke begun to pump Naruto, Naruto moaning in reaction. Naruto came, making Sasuke come shortly after. Naruto collapsed and soon they both found themselves in forgetting sleep.

---

Light shifted through the blinds. Sasuke argued quietly into his phone, whoever was on the other end was making him very irritated. "Just listen to me, uncle. Why do I have to do this? Aren't you worried about me, what if someone catches me? No, you stop talking. Listen to me!" Even if this Uncle wasn't listening to Sasuke, Naruto could hear every single word he was saying.

This is what he heard:

"Murder is a crime. I could go to jail if I'm caught. Why can't you just let your little grudge on her family go?"

Pause.

"You're rich now. Think about it, why chase her down if you don't need the money? And once again, can't you hire people? Why me?"

Pause.

"Because I'm your nephew and you rescued me from garbage of society?"

Pause.

"That's bull. I'm not going to do it."

Pause.

"I'll do it. But you promise."

"You know you're not very good at being sneaky," Sasuke said as he closed his phone. Naruto remained quiet. Sasuke walked over to the bed, his weight making the bed dip as he sat. "Well if you're not listening then I guess you wouldn't know that I'm about to kiss you." Naruto shot up crashing into Sasuke's face. Sasuke rubbed his nose, "A little excited aren't we?"

Naruto blushed and quickly remarked, "Bastard we call that molestation." Sasuke smirked, countering with, "You didn't mind last night moron." Ignoring his snide comment, Naruto asked, "So what were you talking about?" Sasuke looked at him coldly and said icily, "Trust me you don't want to know." His tone of voice was so similar to when they had first met but Naruto as determined. "Tell me please?" he said innocently, pulling Sasuke closer.

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a second, peering into his needy eyes. "Do you really have to know?" Naruto nodded at Sasuke's question.

"Fine I was talking to my uncle Orochimaru. He wants me to kill Tsunade and if I do he'll give me freedom."

Naruto was speechless. He himself was a convicted murderer but he was innocent but here was a murderer to be. "Ar-re you go-giong to re-really kill her?" Naruto stammered his voice choppy. "Yeah I'm going to kill her," Sasuke's voice was wavering. He had never told anyone. He was a prisoner of his uncle, and in his prison there were no visitors.

"I used to be part of this giant clan; we had our own district and everything. And then one day…it was all gone. My brother had killed each and every one of them except for me. I was alone and I was scared. I ran from the police and I was on the streets for a very long time. I had no one and no one would have me. I never joined any of the gangs, I never told the truth. I lied and cheated for food," Sasuke paused, staring hard at the floor. "I stole from this man this one time. I didn't know that it would affect the rest of my life so much now. He was an assassin and I had ruined his shot. He brought me back to his boss and it was my uncle. I didn't believe it at first. I still had family. He showed me all these pictures, of everyone. And for the one moment I felt so much happiness."

Naruto studied Sasuke. His tense shoulders and clenching fist made his heart ache. Sasuke was alone, just like he was. "My uncle was rich and who was I to deny his offer? I was naïve and hungry. I was tired of dirty clothes and rotten food. I accepted his offer when he said that he could make me into something greater. He could give me power. It was fine at first, everything went along smoothly. But then he began forcing me to take these stupid lessons. Lessons to be like him. I was okay, that's what I kept telling myself. That the highway was the way for me. But it wasn't and I snapped on this boy."

Sasuke stared harder as he started to uncover all the repressed memories. "He decided that I need to be disciplined. He locked me in a closet, for months on end. Long months of darkness. It was even worse then being alone on the streets. I was alone in the dark for what seemed like forever. Every time I woke up, I would think to myself: 'Is this what prison's like?' Not only that but he beat me. It hurt every single second. I couldn't move after he was gone, but I could actually see what outside looked like. I could see the windows and the sunlight. He knew I strived for the light and outside. So after I don't how long, he proposed a deal."

Sasuke's eyes were closed shut, his skin wrinkling at the tightening muscles. Naruto rubbed his shoulders trying to calm him. "It's okay," he said with a kiss. Sasuke kept speaking and Naruto kept listening. "The deal he proposed was that if I killed Tsunade that I could leave. I could leave from his life. I could go anywhere I wanted. But if I didn't then he would put me back into the closet. That's what my uncle does, he manipulates. Using all those horrible memories against me, he had professionals train me for another month. And then I met Tsunade a month later. When he sent me here, I begin not wanting to commit the murder. But I don't want to go back to all that, I don't want to be in the darkness anymore."

"Why don't you just run away now?" Naruto asked.

"Uh I'll just come back later," the intruder chuckled as he saw the obviously naked red head beneath the blankets. "I'm going to fucking kill them one of these days!" Naruto screamed, "Why don't they fucking knock once in awhile?!"

Sasuke snickered. "Aw, I wouldn't yell, honey-buns. They'll think we're fighting like a normal couple." He quickly changed his demeanor in the one he had reserved for Naruto only. He knew influencing certain words would purposely get Naruto mad. "I'll kill them all." A malevolent look shrouded Naruto's face with his repetitive statement. The tense environment was gone but not for long.


	2. P is for Policemen

The police siren echoed through-out the empty halls. The majority of the student body had already migrated to their weekend visits to the near-by town. The teachers were nestled within their classrooms, grading papers feverishly. The lazy officer stepped onto the gray tiles, while the differing cheerily humming officer followed.

"Hey Shikamaru," Choji stopped humming long enough to stuff another chip into his mouth and ask, "Who's the kid that tipped us off again?"

"Some kid by the name Konohomaku or something Sarutobi, cousin of Uzumaki. He got caught hacking the school and was expelled. Once HQ made the connection between Sarutobi and Uzumaki they sent an interrogator." Shikamaru thought of the troublesome confession that Sarutobi had given them. 'A brunette girl, he's disguise as a brunette girl." Shikamaru sighed. 'Only three fourths of the female student body's brunette.'

"I heard that the kid got really chewed out," Choji said thoughtfully as he bit into another chip. Always accompanied with junk food, the nineteen year old police officer was slightly chubby. He differed much from his older brother, Shikamaru. Shikamaru was lazy to the bone yet a genius in his own right.

The policemen entered the main office. They held up a badge and informed the school that there was a possible chance that a murderer was currently in the building.

---

Naruto blinked his eyes open. It was almost noon and he had slept in. He could feel the absent of Sasuke, the cold spot in the bed. Naruto quickly changed back into his disguise, wincing at the pain attacking his lower regions. He could barely walk, but eventually the corset was set around his waist and mask adjusted. It felt almost normal, like an everyday ritual.

'Where's Sasuke?' Naruto wondered as he peered around the room. It was almost like he was being physically pushed, like an invisible knife was stabbing him. Sasuke had all his things packed. He was leaving.

"All 10th graders must report to the front of the building. We have been informed that a convicted felon is among you. Until this person is apprehended, the school is now in lockdown."

Naruto froze. The police were here too. Another hit impacted him, his entire being feeling like a shattered mirror. The door swung open with Sasuke entering. Their eyes locked. "You're leaving," Naruto hissed accusingly. Tears were forming in his eyes but he shook with anger.

"Yeah I'll miss you too," Sasuke joked, "babe."

"How you can you have sex with me and then turn me in to cover your tracks?" Naruto wiped his eyes. He tried not to cry but it seemed impossible. Already he had fallen in love with Sasuke and betrayal was too much. Sasuke briskly walked over to Naruto, hugging him. "I never turned you in. I would never turn you in."

"But you're leaving," Naruto whispered. He didn't want to be alone again. Last night he had felt a connection, a bond. Though it had only been a couple hours, he never wanted to it to leave. That feeling, the feeling of being needed. Of being wanted. "My uncle called," Sasuke whispered back.

Sasuke was not sure how to explain it all to Naruto. "He-he…I was only here to gather information on your cousin." Guilt shrouded his words. What could he say? He didn't want to lie. Here was Naruto, his brief light.

Naruto wanted to scream, he wanted to scream in anger. He wanted to scream in sorrow. He loved Sasuke yet…why did it feel like Sasuke had betrayed him? But in actuality Sasuke didn't have to tell him anything. They were practically strangers who coincidently shared a room together and in a matter of hours might also be coincidently cell mates. "Wh-Why did-didn't you t-tel me?" Not waiting for an answer, Naruto continued to elucidate his predicament. "If you didn't turn me in, then that means Konohamaru did. The police are here, they're searching every tenth grader. I'll be discovered some time to-"

"Go with me," Sasuke spoke with finality. "What?" Naruto stopped at Sasuke's three worded deal. "If you go with me then we can find out if your cousin really did tell the police about your disguise. Besides you can't stay here." Naruto thought for a moment. 'He has a point. I can't stay here. And Konohamaru…he might be in danger and that's why he…' Naruto trailed off silently not wanting to believe that his cousin would do such a thing. "Where are we going?" Naruto finally spoke.

"The school's on lockdown too," Naruto said as he pulled a bag over his shoulders. "My uncle already has everything planned." Sasuke pulled Naruto over only to earn a groan. "I'm still sore," Naruto explained. Sasuke stared at him for a moment, then remembering the events of the night before.

"Can you walk at all?" He asked hurriedly. "Well let's see you how you walk when you bottom bastard?" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Che, like I would bottom." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, pulling him into a kiss. "If I didn't know any better I would've said you liked it a lot last night." Sasuke picked Naruto up, his hands under Naruto's knees and back.

'Wow he's strong,' Naruto thought as they sped out of the building. Behind a podium stood a tall man, his long brown hair tied back. He had a bored expression on his face, so obvious that he didn't really care if the students were listening. Naruto was able to catch the end of the speech.

"As many of you have heard Naruto Uzumaki murdered Ino Yamanaka. Konohamaru was interrogated about his knowledge on where his whereabouts. He informed us that he among one of you today."

The two of them entered the forest between the two schools. Chunky roots covered the rich earth. Behind them Naruto could hear choruses of shouts directed towards them. "Choji hurry up! I saw two kids going this way!" Practically flying over the gnarled plant bases, Sasuke sped through the forest with the ease of a ninja.

The groups behind them were coming closer and closer. Before long Naruto and Sasuke found themselves in a clearing, where gypsies caravans were present. A red headed woman was in front of a particular caravan, a flute hung on top of her hip. "Hello I'm Tayuya. I believe that you're Sasuke? I've been expecting you however I wasn't informed of your friend."

"I don't care. There's a group of policemen after us, get rid of them or else you won't be paid." Sasuke tackled a door open. Naruto met the brown eyes of the speaker from before. Both stared at the other unblinkingly.

Finally Naruto blinked, finding that his new surroundings were pitch black and all she could hear was Sasuke's pants.

---

"Choji check that one," Shikamaru had seen the suspect. It was unmistakably a male. He had studied facial structure back at the Academy. He had seen that mask design before in an interesting scroll he had decided to read. His young partner rushed to where he pointed.

"There's nothing," Choji Akimichi pointed at the dark empty space. 'That's impossible! I saw them,' Shikamaru kept his thought silent as he thoroughly searched the caravan. Running his fingers through the old wood Shikamaru searched for a trap door.

A mid-thirties gypsy snapped the caravan door shut, surprising Shikamaru as he hastily pulled his hand out of danger. "Don't you need a search warrant?" Venom was present in her voice. "We have one," chirped Choji, "We just don't have one on us." Shikamaru almost cursed. 'Damn troublesome search warrants.'

The two officers left the gypsy camp.

--

"Moron stop breathing on my ear," Sasuke irritably said. Naruto was repeatedly breathing on his ear, building moisture that was increasingly annoying him. The space was small, really only meant for one person. It was a tight fit, allowing no space between the two.

Naruto was having problems breathing. God Sasuke felt so good. The muscles beneath his shirt were driving Naruto mad. 'I'm imaging things,' Naruto cursed himself. He could feel Sasuke's nipples harden from beneath him; they rubbed against his own chest. Naruto moaned. Sasuke smirked, teasing Naruto. "Someone's turned on," Sasuke said lightly in Naruto's ear.

Lifting his hip, Sasuke grounded against Naruto. His own erection was growing against Naruto's full blown one. Sasuke felt Naruto's warmth around him, he could hear Naruto moaning. "How-how do we get out of here?" Naruto struggled to say any more. Sasuke was teasing him, grinding so hard like that. Sasuke nipped at his neck and cheekily answered, "The door only opens by the outside."

Sasuke moved again, faster. His hands tried to move between their bodies, but there was no room and he opted to just slip his fingers under Naruto's dress. The blue material bunched up to his navel. Naruto's panties long fallen to the wooden ground beneath them.

"Sasuke, stop-stop!" Naruto tried pushing against Sasuke. Sasuke moaned at the small movements Naruto was finally making. Immediately however, he halted all his actions as he heard the click of the trap door being opened.

The gypsy stared disapprovingly at the two. 'Please don't notice my boner,' Naruto prayed. She turned away and said with disgust, "If you two are done with your impure thoughts, then I'll show you to your separate rooms." She muttered something about how girls nowadays should have more respect for themselves, and Naruto knew he was undiscovered. Sasuke's wet lips found their way onto Naruto's neck. "This means you're mine," Sasuke's pink tongue swept across a newly formed hickey.

---

The following day:

"What do you mean that the gypsies are done," Shikamaru grumbled dangerously to a lower officer. "I'm sorry sir. But they were scheduled leave." The officer was backing away, edging backwards with every word.

Choji munched on a vanilla cracker while entering the small office. "Do you know where those damn gypsies went?" 'Hmm Shikamaru isn't usually frustrated. Nor is he ever pissed off.' Choji wondered what the reason was for Shikamaru's behavior. Choji looked up to his older brother, "What's shakin' bacon?" Pausing for a moment, Choji thought to himself. 'Bacon sounds pretty good right now.'

"They gypsies have left the school along with Uzumaki," Shikamaru said turning his head in the most terrifying way. "Are you sure that Uzumaki was in a caravan?" It was true; Choji was testing Shikamaru's abilities and his patience. Shikamaru was a genius but he was extremely upset with failure. Well failure he could've prevented. He had been known to give up in situations solely because he could not figure out a solution or there was no solution therefore to him there was no point in continuing. "I saw him go into a caravan with someone else."

"Is that so?" Choji happily chomped on another cracker. "Well I know where those suspicious gypsies are headed." And once again Shikamaru regained his calm disposition. "They're going to the Fire country."

"When are they boarding?" The question came out desperate. Shikamaru wasn't going to lose his only lead in the case. The case itself had drawn out for more than a month, bothering him to no end. 'Please don't shoot the messenger' prayed Choji. "They, uh, are boarding today at BFK."

Shikamaru was silent. He was in the process of pulling something out of his jacket. 'Please don't be a gun. Please don't be a gun,' Choji sent a silent prayer to whatever gods were listening at the moment. "Hey Chief, we need two plane tickets to the Fire Country." Pausing Shikamaru listened to the other end of the phone while Choji let out a sigh of relief. Closing his cell, Shikamaru asked Choji with a sideways look, "Well what are you doing? Flight's today and we still haven't packed."

---

The policemen and guards had made him panic. Trying as he might Naruto could not hold in a squeak. Actually he had started to hyperventilate but Sasuke had covered for him. Although the police didn't seem bothered and the guards were too busy ushering everyone into the cargo hold. Sasuke however too full responsibility to tell Tayuya why Naruto had been panicking. At the present moment Naruto was sending Sasuke evil glares as Sasuke sat obscurely in front of him.

The story that Sasuke had told Tayuya without cracking in a grin only a smirk was:

When Naruto was a child he liked lollipops. One day a police officer was chasing a thief. He was trying to grab the thief's arm except instead grabbed Naruto's lollipop. As a result Naruto thought that the police officer was purposely stealing his lollipop. Because of that Naruto never trusts police officers and often panics when they are around. Oh, and he's developed a fear of lollipop thieves.

"Seriously bastard, you couldn't come up with anything better than that?" Naruto continued his staring contest with Sasuke who answered with, "Hey beggars can't be choosers." Crossing his arms, Sasuke smirked only making Naruto madder. "Oh shit," exclaimed Naruto, breaking his perfectly malicious stare, "It's the two policemen from the school."

"Don't worry about them." Smirking Sasuke had already noted them; he had also watched in fascination as the taller officer was calm then progressively became infuriated. "They can't get on and investigate. The plane's taking off in about five minutes."

"Erm, I know I asked before, but where are we going?"

"Fire country." Naruto's expression was much like a deer caught in the head lights of a car. "how long's the flight?" Naruto said excitedly. Casually Sasuke leaned against the metal surface of the plan, adjusting to the vibrations of the plane closing the cargo hold's door. "About twenty hours."

--

"Another three hours until we reach Fire Country," the flight attendant informed Choji who had run out of chips. He turned to Shikamaru who was peering outside the small plastic windows, his eyes focused on the wispy clouds outside. "What are we really doing once we get in Fire Country?" Choji asked, twitching from the lack of chips.

"First thing we do is check the gypsies." Shikamaru absentmindedly said.

"What if Uzumaki isn't there?"

"He's there, look for a red head." Choji gave Shikamaru a puzzled look. "Sarutobi's hint was only half true. Uzumaki isn't a brunette, he's a red head."

--

"How many more hours?" Naruto asked for the sixth time.

"Hn," Sasuke had stopped answering with words after the second time.

"How many more hours?" Naruto asked for the seventh time. Sasuke stared annoyed at him. "Dumbass, if I stopped answering you why do you keep asking?" Naruto shrugged mischievously. "This isn't by any chance punishment for that lollypop story is it?" Sasuke asked, trying to hold off Naruto's questions for a bit longer.

Naruto grinned in answer, "Oh this is just a preview of how annoyed you'll be when the real punishment comes." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, wondering what Naruto meant. He watched as the disguised red head crossed the caravan. His long red hair flowed behind him. Not moving Sasuke felt Naruto's hand unzip his pants.

"This is punishment moron?" Sasuke asked as Naruto begin to pump his cock. Only answering Sasuke in a grin, Naruto bent forward. His lips found their way to Sasuke's cock, which was already hard. Licking vertically first, Naruto heard Sasuke moan in appreciation. 'Oh bastard, you're going to be so pissed.' He began to suck, silently commenting on the taste. 'Doesn't taste that bad.' Sasuke was trying to hold in his moans at that point and Naruto knew that he should implement his plan right then.

Sasuke had felt the mouth engulf its warm walls and tongue moving against his cock. It was heavenly. It felt so good. And then it stopped. All of it gone…and he was still hard. He opened his eyes, "What the hell moron, get back over here!" He growled. Naruto grinned, "I told you would be so much more annoyed." Sasuke listened as Naruto laughed in amusement. He growled again, tackling the red head down.

"I'm going to make you really wish you hadn't done that," Sasuke hissed as he unzipped Naruto's pants. He smirked, the moron was already hard. 'Crap, there's no lube,' Sasuke frowned, he may have been mad at Naruto but he didn't want to hurt him. Or at least not a lot. He looked around, quickly spotting a lotion bottle. He grabbed at it and could clearly hear Naruto panting. He felt himself harden. 'Damn that idiot.' He smirked at the confident grin on Naruto's face. "Oh I wouldn't be smiling moron."

Sasuke entered the first finger in Naruto. By the time the third finger was in, Sasuke had found Naruto's prostate. The red head was a writhing mess. Sasuke smirked again as he pressed against the bundle of nerves that result in such reaction. God, he loved hearing Naruto moan. "More," Naruto said into a moan. Sasuke shook his head, refusing to go on or touch Naruto's cock. Naruto sat up, releasing Sasuke's fingers. "Bastard, I want more." Naruto frowned, a childish frown.

"No moron, this is what you get for stopping earlier." Sasuke shook his head, his cock still hard though. Naruto looked at him, an innocent stare. "More," he whined. Sasuke said once again, "No. And this will teach you to not ever do that again." Yes he was still annoyed. God he was too hard to argue anymore, but he wasn't going to let Naruto know that. Sasuke sat down, pants still undone. He tried to think of anything else but it was so hard as Naruto impaled himself on top of Sasuke. He gasped, "IDIOT!" Naruto froze at how much pain it was but he kept moving.

The small caravan was filled with the grunts of the two males. Sasuke groaned at the feeling of Naruto riding him, his hands kept a strict hold on the red head. Naruto's own hands grasped at Sasuke's shoulders. Gradually Sasuke moved a hand to Naruto's cock, stroking it. Naruto sped up, both of their orgasms nearing.

There was a knock on the door. Naruto came first, his walls tightening around Sasuke. The door opened and Sasuke came. "Ah, I see Sasuke-kun has been having some fun." A clear and precise voice said from behind them. Opening his eyes in horror, Naruto stared at the new arrival. Small glasses rested on his nose; there was a glint in his eyes as he observed the two. "Kabuto! Get out!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"Tsk, tsk what will your uncle think when I tell him you're fooling around instead of completing the mission?" Kabuto asked slyly, "I'm sure Orochimaru will be interested to hear about this." With that last sentence, Kabuto disappeared. Sasuke moved out of Naruto, his fists flying against the wooden wall of the caravan. "Fuck!" His hand stung with pain but he wished it was more. More pain, so much pain that he wouldn't have to feel his uncles hits. So he wouldn't have to see Naruto go.

"Hey, it's okay," Naruto crawled over to Sasuke, "It's going to be okay. Don't have to hurt yourself bastard." Sasuke was silent. He didn't speak only wrapping his hands around Naruto in a hug. "He's going to hurt you," Sasuke whispered, "and I don't know how to protect you." Naruto froze at Sasuke's words. He hugged him back, their naked chests pressing against each other. "Let's get dressed."

"I'm not leaving," Naruto said after the two were fully clothed. Sasuke didn't answer. "So I want to know what we're doing after we get off the plane." Sasuke thought for a moment and realized what would have to be done. It bit at his heart, the thought of having to do that. "We're going to go to this camp where Tsunade is in charge of. Your cousin should be there too."

"Are you really going to kill her?" Naruto asked. Sasuke meekly nodded, he liked the idea no more than Naruto did. He loathed following his uncle's orders. But this was his last mission, this was the last task. And then…then he could return to Konohagakure. Sasuke wished that he could take Naruto but it was no place for him, he could bear to think what would happen to Naruto if he ever entered the city. The gangs would eat him out.

"I have to," Sasuke sighed. They were silent for the next hour; they could feel the plane landing. "Come on moron," Sasuke pulled Naruto out of the caravan and they followed the mob out of the plane. As the entered the airport, Naruto heard a shout that evoked fear into his very bones. "Over there! Choji hurry up!" The two police officers from the school had pursued them all the way to the Fire Country. The taller one was pushing through the crowd, successfully knocking over many people in his haste to reach him. Choji, the shorter one, was being more careful as he chased after the older officer.

"We have to reach the main doors before they do," instructed Sasuke raucously. Naruto fought against the on rush of people, having more luck than the officer behind them. He passed patches of angry people, cursing after him. An overweight lady raised her purple handbag in fury as Naruto knocked off her turquoise hat, the one with a single peacock feather. Another irate old man, shook his fist when Naruto practically launched his cigar somewhere in to the teeming mass. Show casing great piles of snow, the main doors came into view.

Awaiting lone taxi had already situated itself in front of the airport's doors. Swiftly claiming the taxi, Sasuke swung the entrance open. Naruto bent his head, sneaking a view at their pursuers. The non-Choji officer was speedily catching up; his only obstacle was a train of businessmen carrying identical briefcases. Welcoming the warmth of the cab, Naruto nimbly closed the mechanical door shut.

They arrived at the train station with nothing but the backpacks they had carried from the school. "I would like to buy two tickets to Suna," Sasuke said. Naruto wandered away from Sasuke, exploring the new land he had just arrived in. Sasuke called his name, annoyance ringing from every word. "I'm coming bastard," Naruto answered. A bony hand connected with his ankle. He almost jumped, surprised and fear mixing together. 'Spare a penny for an old beggar, ma'am?"

He dropped a penny cautiously. Taking off running, Naruto joined Sasuke as they entered the morning train.

---

"This is the place?" Shikamaru stood in front of thirty taxis. He had been able to catch the license plates of the taxi that held the two fugitives. He was not sure who was the person that accompanied Uzumaki but Choji was looking it up for him. At the moment however he was to look for the taxi that had the exact numbers that he had memorized.

"Who drives this one" Shikamaru asked pointing a particular taxi. "Kankuro something I believe," the manager said, "I believe he quit yesterday. Funniest thing too, the fellow was only here for a week."

"Can you tell me where he was yesterday?" Shikamaru quickly asked. The manager stopped, thinking for a moment. "I think I hear one of the guys saying that he was headed to the train station with two kids." Shikamaru thanked the man and hurried off to Choji, they had a plane to catch.

---

"What are we exactly doing when we get off the train?" Naruto asked as he nibbled on a complimentary muffin. "I'm going to go kill Tsunade while you go find your cousin. He should be at the camp that she's in charge of. And then my uncle will release me," Sasuke said the last words with relief. This was the last mission the last thing he had to do before his happily ever after. "Do you really have to kill her?" Naruto asked as he leaned against Sasuke's strong chest. He could hear the soft heartbeats of his lover.

For a moment Naruto panicked, he couldn't let Sasuke go. The pain it self was enveloping him, frightening him. "Yes," Sasuke dead-panned. 'Why does he keep asking a question that he knows the answer to?' Sasuke stared at Naruto; the fear that rested in his won heart was drumming with the beats Naruto was listening too. 'Why do I have to let him go?'

"Run away with me," Naruto whispered. He snuggled against the soft cotton of Sasuke's shirt. "I love you," he could feel Sasuke stiffening from below him. "I've tried so many times, I've ran so many times and each time he pulls me right back," Sasuke's voice filled with resentment. "Don't love me either."

Naruto looked up at him, crying. "Why?! Why can't you?! Why can't I?!" Sasuke stood, standing parallel to Naruto, his arms pushed Naruto down. He stared hard at him, with sad and angry eyes. "Because I don't want this to happen to you," Sasuke took his shirt off and his back was revealed. 'How…how could I miss this?" Naruto asked himself as he noted the small scars criss-crossed across Sasuke's back. Every time that they had had sex, Naruto had never noticed. The scars were old and new, the thin scratches on Sasuke's shoulders were made from Naruto's own hands. Yet those small insignificant wounds were nothing to the pink and white deep scars. They were all vertical, creating overlapping X's.

"I-I never thought," Naruto stuttered. How could he have ever thought that the magnitude of Sasuke's beatings were to this extent? "Don't barge into other people's business moron," Sasuke said as he exited the cabin. Naruto sat back speechless.

---

"You have to ditch him," Kabuto said straight-forwardly. The pale man was ready to report to his master, Orochimaru. Kabuto had been a servant for almost his entire life but it made no difference to him. He had the fun of a free man and the life of a rich one. He enjoyed watching over Sasuke, how annoyed the young one was.

"I know," Sasuke said as he leaned against the railing. "Tell my uncle that I will finish the mission as long as he can promise to not lay a finger on Naruto." Sasuke sighed, his heart nearly breaking. He didn't want to leave Naruto but this was the only way. This was the only way he could keep him safe. Sasuke couldn't bear to let anyone hurt something he held precious anymore.

"I can't promise anything. But your uncle is waiting for you to hurry up. He wants the job done." Kabuto disappeared from his eyes. Sasuke frowned, he had to return. He had to return to Naruto and stay with him for as long as he could.

---

"I interview this beggar at the train station. He saw two kids buying a ticket to Suna. One had black hair and the other a red-headed girl." Shikamaru nodded, sounded like the two they were looking for.

"Choji," Shikamaru asked, "What information did you get on our mystery guy?" Choji took a thoughtful chew on a particular chip before answering. He moved his laptop into Shikamaru's view. "He's identified as Sasuke, apparently related to Orochimaru." There was a silence between the two at the name.

Orochimaru, a name that brought fear to many but only anger to Shikamaru. Orochimaru was known for numerous illegal acts, yet he was never brought to justice. Every single time another excuse was formed. One of the cases that dated eight years ago involved a bombing. The result was sixteen deaths, fourteen injuries and no one to blame. Though Orochimaru was not actually present at the bombing, he was the obvious instigator. Choji only ten at the time was then handed over to a foster home. After awhile, he sought out for his half brother informing him of their father's death. Taking action Shikamaru, who was only sixteen at the time, tried to arrest Orochimaru for extortion but was only rewarded with the loss of his then current girlfriend.

"You don't think Orochimaru's involved in this case do you?" Choji asked quietly. Shikamaru nodded his face serious. "Get two tickets to Suna," Shikamaru commanded. There was no way he was going to let the bastard take someone else's life, at least not while he was on the case.


	3. C is for Conspiracy

"Okay so we've narrowed it down. We have to find the reason why Uzumaki is going to Suna. Is he going there to meet with someone? Is he going to kill again? Or is he going because of Uchiha?" Shikamaru sat calmly thinking aloud. Choji listened, not speaking. It was a ritual between the two. Shikamaru deduced out loud while Choji listened. However this time Choji spoke.

"Uzumaki's cousin, Sarutobi's attending a camp in Suna." Shikamaru nearly jumped at the new information, his ponytail bobbing behind him as he paced. "Uzumaki's definitely going to Suna to see his cousin, but what about Uchiha? Why is he with Uzumaki? What is it that Orochimaru wants to accomplish?" Shikamaru's footsteps kept a steady beat against the tiled flooring. They were currently using the Fire Country's police station data base. It was useful when one knew what they were looking for. "Quick Choji! Search up all the camps within the surrounding area and everyone who works at all the camps." Shikamaru exclaimed.

Choji clicked away on his portable laptop, the screen illuminating his face. "There are four but they all disclose information." Shikamaru's vein begun to throb, "Damn guess we'll have to visit each camp." Troublesome, the case was dragging and he knew it.

---

A gentle gust of snow lightly kissed Naruto's cheek. "Look Sasuke, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Que," Sasuke said, his voice understanding. The nickname Que, it shook something inside of Naruto. He was still settling this thing between him and Sasuke. But the remembrance that he would never have a normal life again stung him. He didn't choose to be Que, he had to be.

They ordered a taxi, which pulled them in front of what looked like a normal camp. Added with snow at the moment, the area was a winter wonderland. Filled with kids running and skating around within its confines Naruto felt a pang of jealousy. He had never been allowed this. Every summer his uncle and aunt made sure that he was put to work, to make good use of. He never got to enjoy the life that Konohamaru had.

"You're cousin should be here," Sasuke reminded him. Sasuke pulled him into a kiss, wanting to help him relax. "You'll be okay," Sasuke said as a blonde woman approached. She was busty, her boobs spilling from her jacket. She held a serious face, one that said 'I don't give a fuck, just do it.' She looked at the two, giving them a glance before speaking. "Are you two the new transfers they sent?" Sasuke nodded, handing her the stack of papers that they had received from Kabuto.

"You'll be in Cabin Eight with Udon, Konohamaru and Moegi." Tsunade showed them to Cabin Eight, an empty cabin with its residents outside participating in a camp activity. The middle-aged looking woman left the two. Naruto had froze at Konohamaru's name. "Relax moron. Everything will be fine." Sasuke enjoyed the soft mattress beneath him.

"Don't call me moron bastard," Naruto pouted. The sounds of children were at their door. Stumbling in Konohamaru was followed by two other kids. A girl with pigtails and a boy wearing thick glasses. "Hey duck-butt you're on my bed!" Konohamaru announced rudely. A wave of familiar rushed over Naruto. He felt at the moment at home at Konohamaru's comment.

He felt that maybe everything would be alright. That Konohamaru didn't turn him in at all, that nothing had changed. Naruto laughed at the duck-butt insult. "What did you say shrimp?" Sasuke raged, his voice calm but menacing.

"Yeah didn't you hear me?" Konohamaru's confidence radiated, "I said your hair looks like a duck butt. Now get off. And who are you guys anyways?" Sasuke was taken back; he could feel Naruto's pain. 'If Que's cousin made up his disguise…then why isn't he recognizing him?' Sasuke could clearly see the hurt etched on Naruto's face. "We would be your new counselors. She's Que and I'm—"

"Duck-butt!" Konohamaru laughed harder. "Sasuke," he annoyed finished. 'This kid is really getting to me.' "I'm Konohamaru and this is Udon and Moegi." The short boy answered, pointing at his two friends.

"Hey Konohamaru can I talk to you for a second?" Naruto asked his voice almost caught in his throat. There was no sign of recognition between him and Konohamaru. The exited the cabin for a second. "What can I do for you pretty lady?" Konohamaru said with a wink. "No," Naruto whispered. With Konohamaru's flirting it was obvious. His cousin didn't remember him. But he tried anyways. "Konohamaru, what does the name Naruto Uzumaki means to you?" Naruto asked serious.

He wanted it to be untrue. He wanted his theory to be wrong. He wanted to believe in a heart-felt reunion but it seemed like the murder had even robbed him of that. "He my cousin…the one that everyone keeps saying killed Ino. But I know he didn't do it. I just know it. He would never do something like that. He ran from the cops and he didn't say anything to me, but I still know he's innocent." It was true. Konohamaru had forgotten him. And there was nothing he could do.

Back inside Cabin Eight, Sasuke struggled to get the other two kids to bed. They refused to go to sleep until Konohamaru came back. God he hated kids. "Why won't you guys just fucking shut up and go to sleep?!" They stared wide eyed at him, their eleven year old eyes like saucers. "Ooh, you cussed! I'm telling Miss Tsunade!" Moegi shouted. Udon sniffled, his runny nose becoming a little runnier. Konohamaru entered without Naruto. Instantly the three went to bed, tired from the day's exercise. Sasuke was glad for that. He practically ran out the door, searching for the red-head.

He was crying and he couldn't stop. Sasuke caught him as he fell, unable to stand any longer. "He forgot me," Naruto choked out, clutching Sasuke's jacket. "How could he forget me?" Sasuke remained silent, his fingers comfortingly laced through Naruto's face. "Calm down," Sasuke murmured, "I told you it's going to be alright."

"No it's not going to be aright," Naruto pushed Sasuke away his shoulders cold without the warmth Sasuke had brought. "He forgot me! It can't be alright, the one person that made everything right now possible. That I had trusted with my life, can't fucking remember me!" Naruto didn't scream, but his voice was hoarse. "How can I ever trust anyone anymore? How can I live anymore? I can't! I don't have a way out of this. I should just give up."

"You have me," Sasuke growled, "You can't give up because you have me. You told me that you loved me, doesn't that count for anything?" Naruto paused, his breath showing in the icy air. "I don't know." Naruto collapsed in Sasuke's arms, his body limp.

---

"I'm sorry sir, but I can not give you the information you need, no matter who you work for." The camp director was obviously on his last nerve. Choji insisted though, many times that he must get a hold of the information. "Please won't you help us bring this murderer to justice? Just think of the mourning family. How would you feel if you're daughter was murdered but the killer was never apprehended?"

"Fine, I will allow you to ask questions around the grounds. But only if you promise me that you will leave the camp alone after you finish." Choji nodded, exiting in a hurry to Shikamaru. "See? I told you if we asked a million times they would let us!"

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered as he passed Choji a ten. The younger boy rejoiced at the gambled money. Shikamaru quickly begun to scout the grounds for a brunette. "What if he's not here?" Choji asked, pulling out a granola bar. "We'll just have to search the next camp." Shikamaru said as he approached a lanky boy of thirteen or fourteen.

"You've seen a brunette named Konohamaru around here?" Shikamaru asked clearly. The boy paused to answer, his face scrunched up in decision. "Nope haven't heard of a kid named Konohamaru, you might want to ask Johnny though. He's the kid wearing the hood over there." And thus begin the circle of kids Shikamaru interrogated, who all kept in a circle for the remainder of the day. '_This is going to be a very long day', _he thought detestably.

---

They were back in their own cabin, Naruto not wanting to leave Sasuke. He was asleep but his fingers were deeply buried in Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke tried to remove him but gave up opting to just sleep with the red-head. "Don't leave me," Naruto mumbled as he pushed his head closer into the crook of Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke had removed their shoes with luck and returned Naruto's cuddle with a hug of his own. He didn't want to leave either. He had never felt anything this strong, this bond between him and Naruto. It was stronger than his hate for his uncle. It was stronger than his determination for freedom. But maybe it wasn't strong enough.

"Get up Sasuke," Kabuto's voice woke Sasuke from his light slumber. He was able to unhook Naruto's arms from his own. "I told you, you have to get rid of him." Sasuke looked away from Kabuto; he knew that he had to. He had to leave Naruto. "I know," he answered.

"Orochimaru's plans have changed; you have to kill her by tonight. And get rid of the boy," Kabuto instructed. "I know," Sasuke repeated slightly irritated. "Apparently you don't, Orochimaru wants him gone. Either you deal with him or I will, after you finish her tonight go back to Oto. I'll be watching brat, so don't you dare try to run." Kabuto disappeared, dropping a gun to the ground. The heavy sound echoed in Sasuke's ears.

Sasuke didn't hear Naruto stir, and all of his own movements ceased. Naruto was awake. "You're leaving me," Naruto said quietly. "I-I was…" for once Sasuke Uchiha was struggling to find what words to say. "I love you," Naruto said again, "Don't you love me?"

There was yelling behind their door, it was pushed open. Snow fell into the warm room. They could hear gun shots in the background. "You two! Help me!" Tsunade was frantic. Sasuke could see what Kabuto's plan was. He wanted him to lure Tsunade out of the camp, to somewhere no would see the actual murder. Where he could search her body with no one suspecting what he was looking for.

Kabuto spotted Sasuke and Naruto following him. He frowned, giving Sasuke a glare of disapproval. Before he could stop Kabuto, Naruto was already shot. Tsunade hurriedly picked up Naruto as he fell to the ground. Intentionally missing, Kabuto continued shooting at the group. "We have to get out of here!" Sasuke yelled. He motioned Tsunade to a truck his uncle had already parked there for him. "Drive out of the camp we need to get to a hospital." Tsunade commanded and they sped out of the camp.

Naruto felt the truck lurched forward. Everything had a soft edge to it, the world slowly losing its touch on him. A thick throbbing bounced inside his ears and blood continued to gush out of his calf. He listened to the pounding, feeling himself slowly sink into the darkness.

"Goddamnit," Tsunade cursed, "Stay with me brat." She pushed on the wound, applying as much pressure as she could. Naruto mewled in response. The trees flew by at a speed not safe. Closing his eyes Naruto tried to find peace. He opened his eyes in time to her Tsunade yell to Sasuke, "BRAT WATCH OUT FOR TH-"There was a blinding light that melted everything into nothingness.

---

Shikamaru stared doubtfully at the little kid. He wore a scarf too big for him, his wild brown hair all around him. He was the most confident of the three and he answered as if Shikamaru himself was a subordinate. 'Troublesome kid needs to learn some respect.' They had finally found the camp, after hours of driving and searching the first two camps.

"Just tell me if you've sent his guy," Shikamaru pulled a picture from his pocket. It was a clear profile of Sasuke Uchiha. "We had him for like a day, the guy couldn't stand us." Sarutobi's voice was way too loud and brash. "Where'd he go?" Shikamaru was starting to tire from Sarutobi's voice.

"Shika! I think I found something over here!" Choji shouted from the other end of the camp. They had snuck into the camp, giving up on protocols. There was a blood splatter and bullets. "Try to get some of that blood and save some of those bullets."

The trail of blood abruptly stopped and had formed a puddle in one of the parking spaces. Shikamaru read the sign indicating who was supposedly parked in that space 'Orochimaru.' He knew it; Orochimaru had something to do with Uzumaki. He would've asked for the security tapes to catch a license number but even thing was confidential. Trying not to dwell on that, his eyes followed the tire tracks piloting out of the camp's east entrance.

"Shikamaru, I bagged everything," Choji said interrupting Shikamaru's thinking. "We ah veto follow wherever these tracks go to," Shikamaru explained. Choji shook his head, "They have like a four day lead on us. And how are we supposed to get through the gates? We can't just drive through; we're not even supposed to be here Shika."

"We could walk," although Shikamaru loathed wasting unnecessary energy loved solving cases. And he was so close to finishing this case off. "They were in a car Shika…" Choji trailed off.

---

"We cannot just leave 'her' here," Tsunade said carefully, choosing her words.

Said her was connected to a small ensemble of machines, actually said her was Naruto who was currently in a coma. Small repetitive beeps sounded through out the room, alerting Tsunade and Sasuke of Naruto's stability. Thick white blankets hid Naruto's unmoving form.

"We cannot just _stay _here. That lunatic was shooting after us, and will most likely come here and try to shoot the heads off everyone here." Sasuke of course had another reason for rushing their exit of the secluded town. And that reason was Kabuto. Really Sasuke couldn't blame Kabuto for trying to hurry the murder; after all it was a perfect chance.

The town that they had crashed nearby to was far from civilization. Miles away from the camp, it was a true miracle that they had survived. The icy paths of the abundant forest combined with the dangerous speed that they were driving at would've put most unfortunate souls to their graves. While Sasuke and Tsunade bore small scars from the crash, Naruto had lost a huge amount of blood which resulted in the coma that plagued him at the moment.

"Fine we'll leave tonight, happy?" Tsunade gave in and watched Sasuke leave the small hospital room. She paced over to Naruto's side, placing a sealed envelope on the small dresser. Brushing aside Naruto's blonde locks, Tsunade whispered a message that fell upon deaf ears. "You have to wake up, Naruto. Or else Konohamaru will never remember."

---

They were in the middle of a blizzard, or at least it felt like it. The snow blew hard at their faces; it stung even with the heavy layers of protection. Shikamaru disliked the cold, he like the warm sunny days where the clouds were clear to see. The snow was beginning to pack on his shoulders, making him tire easier. The path went only in one direction and it led straight into a forest. The forest that he and his brother had been hiking in for the last two days, sure they had lots of food left but the question was more of their endurance.

Especially with the storm coming, he was worried that their simple tent would not hold up against the inevitable strong winds. Gray lights shone in the distance. "We have to hurry," shouted Choji. The snow was falling faster and faster. And their pace was gradually slowing. A small thud fell from behind him. Crawling with his sodden gloves, Shikamaru could feel the heat radiating from a cabin. Shouts were heard and the door opened, using his last bit of strength Shikamaru gestured behind him. Hopefully someone would go out and save Choji too.

---

The snow was falling a lot harder than it had before. The skies were gloomy like they were reflecting his evil sin. The blood painted the white snow. It was a single gun shot. The sound still boomed through his ears though.

Sasuke wanted to collapse to cry at his sin. He was torn between rejoicing and mourning. He had given Naruto. He could never see Naruto again, his uncle would…his uncle would kill him. Kabuto appeared, his glasses almost hidden beneath his scarf. "You didn't find it did you?" Kabuto's voice as brisk and direct filled with disappointment.

"No," Sasuke's own voice was filled with confusion. What did it matter if he had found the pendant or not? She was dead, wasn't she? "Return to Oto, another mission awaits you there." With that Kabuto disappeared like usual. "No!" Sasuke screamed after him. H had done as he had been told and it still wasn't enough.

He had given up Naruto for nothing. Sasuke could imagine Naruto's disbelief that he had betrayed him, that he had left him. Sasuke silently walked further into the deep dark woods. Tears ran down his cheek, frosting with the snow. 'At least I never said I love you.' He thought with another step.

---

Groaning Shikamaru enjoyed the warm bed underneath him. After days of the forest's lumpy ground, it was a welcoming change. Choji was sleeping peacefully. A nurse walked by, clutching a clipboard. She talked amiably. "Wow, we've never had this many patients. Even if there's technically nothing wrong with you. I mean first there were those two kids from a few days ago. Then one of them left with this other lady and now the two of you are like replacing them." The nurse gushed excitedly, the clutched clipboard bouncing until it was matching her voice. She spoke quickly.

"Two kids?" Shikamaru asked curiously. Could one of those kids be Uzumaki? "Excuse me miss? Could you tell me when they left?" The nurse paused for a second, thinking "well they only left yesterday. Shame too, the blonde lady looked like she really didn't want to leave the red head while the raven was pretty rushed."

"Can I see the red-head?" Shikamaru almost tripped out of the bed to follow the nurse. He was there, he was at the end. The nurse turned a corner, humming happily. She opened the door for Shikamaru, whose bare feet slid against cold tile. "Oh no, I'm afraid I'll have to leave for the moment. Can you find your way back?" Shikamaru nodded at the question.

He peered inside and saw the young man; there was a bag next to him. Shikamaru opened the bag and inside he could see the disguise. The red wig, the corset, even a retainer was inside. The mask he had seen days ago. The young man himself was blonde, a bright blonde against his tanned skin. There were bandages on his face, covering up his cheeks. On the nightstand was a letter inside a manila envelope.

"He's in a coma, you idiot." A voice interrupted the silence of the room. Another nurse by the looks of it, "Are you even allowed in here?" Shikamaru didn't speak for a second but quickly replied, "Well, you see, I was just, going to, uh, pick up this envelope!" Shikamaru snatched the envelope, avoiding the glare sent from the dark nurse. "See I'll be going now." True to his word, Shikamaru jogged back to his own room.

Choji yawned, stomach grumbling as Shikamaru entered the room. "So where are we exactly?" he asked. "We're in some small town, hours away from any of the city. Suna's a pretty small town, and Konoha's at least five hours from here. Uzumaki's here too but he's in a coma."

"Wow, we found her Shika," Choji said with a grin. He noticed that Shikamaru was carrying something. "Hey what's that?"

"I don't know it's a letter that the other two, Uchiha and this other woman left. I'm not sure who left it but it was meant for Uzumaki. So far I know that Uzumaki was in a car crash with two other individuals. The other two left yesterday, and one of them was in a hurry. I think that one would be Orochimaru's nephew because he was described as a raven. So that could mean that Orochimaru is planning something. The other one is still a mystery, but I'm guessing that she left this letter behind."

"Hey Shika I was wondering something," Choji suddenly said, "What If Uzumaki isn't guilty? What if he's innocent?" Shikamaru thought before answering. He never doubted the witnesses and he wasn't going to start on this case. "Sakura Haruno was the only witness. She has already confirmed that Uzumaki killed her cousin Ino Yamanaka. If Uzumaki is innocent there isn't any evidence proving that theory."

Choji shrugged and pulled the envelope out of Shikamaru's hands. Nimbly opening it he began to read. "Th-This can't be true. It's impossible…If it's true then." Shikamaru grabbed the letter from Choji, reading it himself. He quickly scanned through it and came to the same conclusion as Choji. "A giant conspiracy. The entire Yamanaka Industry is the center of a giant conspiracy. If this was to get out…" Shikamaru didn't continue. They both knew the outcome if something like what the letter entailed.

"The Yamanaka Industry is going to be reborn from the inside out if this happens. If this Sakura succeeds, the stocks will drop to an all time low. They control almost everything and with Orochimaru involved in this. We have to find Ino too, she's alive and somewhere in Konoha with Sakura." Shikamaru was ready to leave the hospital.

"Wait," Choji stopped him, "What about Uzumaki?"

"We can't take him with us. It'll be suspicious. But he should be fine besides that, as far as I know we were the only cops assigned on his case. As long as he stays out of trouble he should be fine. We on the other have to find this Sakura and Ino. If we can get a picture of Ino then we can prove that Uzumaki's innocent and maybe we can stop Sakura before she gets too far in this plan of hers."

Before they left, Choji asked about the name that was signed on the bottom. "Tsunade? Haven't we've head that before?" They had packed everything up, Shikamaru was restless. "Tsunade was promised to Orochimaru from her family, Orochimaru hoped to increase his power from the marriage. However a week before the wedding, Tsunade ran away with her lover Jiraiya, they found a treasure map in one of Orochimaru's attics. They took it and found the treasure, apparently it contained a lot of Orochimaru's family's heirlooms and the map was believed to be lost. Tsunade and Jiraiya were never really heard from again and Orochimaru had lost all his future wife, his family's past and respect from everyone in high society."

"What if Uchiha was ordered to kill Tsunade? And the last thing Tsunade did was leave that letter to Uzumaki?" Choji asked again and again. Shikamaru nodded, "that's what I thought. Come one let's go."

"Wait, Shika, doesn't it bother you that we're just diving into another wild goose chase?"

Shikamaru smiled, "It's not at all troublesome."

---

Naruto woke, suddenly aware of his surroundings. The white walls of the hospital, the sore muscles from not moving were coming to him. "Where am I?" He croaked. 'My voice,' he panicked for a second. His voice was back to its male form. He reached up to his hair and felt that it was short and unruly. "Wow you're awake!" A nurse shouted cheerily to him, "You've been in a coma for like the past week."

Her loud voice was a little too much for him at the moment. He lied back down. There was a boom as the door open; a headache was forming in Naruto's head. He usually enjoyed loud noises but something about the sudden influx of noisy people and objects were getting on his nerves. "Hmm you don't look any worse than the last time I saw you." The doctor said, his bushy brown eyebrows waggling creepily.

"What's your name?" he asked. "Que," Naruto said automatically. 'Where is Sasuke?' he wondered. "You're friends left a couple days ago," the nurse said, almost reading Naruto's thoughts.

Sasuke left him. Stabs of pain pushed into his chest. He loved Sasuke, how could the bastard leave him? 'He never said I love you either.' Naruto realized with sorrow. They weren't committed in anyways, were they? Was that bond that he had felt between the two not real? Was it only one sided?

He turned his head away from the doctor and nurse. He didn't want to see anyone. He saw instead a manila envelope. He opened it, his hands clumsy from inactivity. Naruto read it and hope surged through him.

He had lost yet another person yet he had brought to life someone else. Konohamaru hadn't forgotten him! He hadn't forgotten he had just hypnotized himself from the help of a lady named Tsunade in order to keep his secret. Naruto rejoiced. 'All I need to do is get a picture of Ino…if I can do that then I can-I can prove that I'm innocent.'

The thought of freedom from hiding, freedom of a life of fugitive suddenly overpowered the love he had felt for Sasuke. He felt slightly guilty but he could remember Sasuke's eyes. His eyes longed for a way out of his uncle's reach. Did he have the same look now? Did he have the look of someone who wanted to get out of the life of a fugitive? A life where he hid in fear of being discovered? Naruto felt no guilt as he justified why the feeling of Sasuke leaving him was being shrouded by the shred of hope that he could be proven innocent.

Naruto carefully folded the letter, a blue pendant dropping out. He picked it up, turning it curiously. Tsunade had said to protect it with his life. He placed it around his neck. The blue matching his eyes, or at least his real eyes. They had removed almost his entire disguise, except the brown contacts. He was ready to go, ready to journey to wherever Konoha was.

The letter told him to go to Konoha that Ino would be there. A voice stopped him. "Where do you think you're going?" The voice was sly and dangerous. The face of the owner's held a pair of killer's eyes, a tattoo against the left side of his forehead and dirk rims underneath each eye. "You two!" The red-head commanded two subordinates outside the room, "Watch over the merchandise!"

Naruto shivered to himself. When had he become merchandise?

------

ATTENTION: I've revised a lot of the chapter for as many mistakes as I could find. Except for this chapter, why? Because I'm lazy and in a few chapters I'll stop writing and edit from there. That's how I'm planning to do this fic. The chapters will also be longer.

And I want some REVIEWS please.


	4. A is for ANBU

Shikamaru looked wearily at the building, it loomed over him. The numerous windows stapled against the brick structure didn't intimidate him. It was the people inside that did. The life he had left inside.

"Are you sure about this Shika?" Choji's unsure voice interrupted Shikamaru's thoughts. Was he sure? 'I should have never brought Choji with me,' Shikamaru cursed his rashness. He didn't want to pull his little brother into a world that he had vowed to never bring anyone into again. A strand of strawberry blonde hair flashed in his mind, a memory he had repressed for so long. "I'm sorry," Choji whispered.

The memory of her smile, a bright mischievous thing, stabbed at Shikamaru's heart. "No, Choji. It wasn't your fault," he reassured the younger boy. He had become a cop because of Choji and he had stayed because of her. Temari, the blonde that had stole his heart and died with it in her hands.

Shikamaru could remember the grief that had consumed him. No matter how much logic he used, no matter how much reasoning there was he couldn't let it go. He knew that she would die at a young age, her family' restrictions too much. He knew that she would die in his arms, their love too strong. But he never knew that it was going to hurt, the lost too much.

He couldn't stay in Konoha; he couldn't bear to see the lifestyle that had killed everyone that he had loved except for Choji, his little surviving brother. His parents, dead because of Orochimaru. His teacher, fallen under the spell of the ANBU's promise to continue supplying his addictions. And Temari, killed by Orochimaru. Slowly Shikamaru took a step forward. 'If we succeed this time then Orochimaru will finally be behind bars.'

"Well, well if it isn't Shikamaru. Mr. I'm-too-good-for-ANBU has finally come crawling back. You up for a game of Go?" Asuma greeted Shikamaru. Did he mention that his teacher also liked playing Go?

---

Gaara frowned, his muscles twitching with annoyance. "Name," he repeated. The blonde was in high demand, the Akatsuki and ANBU wanted him. Both gangs he could prosper from, but he was interested.

The blonde was nothing ordinary. Blonde, blue-eyed and loud, he acted like any other of his peers. He didn't possess any extraordinary talents, but Gaara had seen the mask. The blonde meant something to someone and Orochimaru wanted to break that. The lecherous man did not bother Gaara.

It was better to have an ally than to have none at all. Gaara focused on the small town his parents had found. He had been ignored as a child, almost isolated but he had vowed to protect everyone in it. Ironically he had been out casted because of his association with gangs, yet it was the gangs named after the town that had kept it safe. Orochimaru had offered him the blonde, and Gaara held no objection. Suna was known for regulating trade between the gangs, along with providing their own set of stock. A virgin male by the looks of it, so stubborn and untrained, wove ideas inside Gaara's head.

Profit and other sinful thoughts spun around his head. Gaara could hear his conscience, his other side, telling him to take the boy. He shook his head, he needed him. Suna could further their growing alliance with the Akatsuki if he sold the blonde to them. Yet ANBU was pretty persistent and war could be called upon Suna if he didn't sell it to them.

"Name," Gaara said losing patience within his deep thoughts. He was young, younger than Gaara. Gaara was only twenty and ruling over Suna with a tight grip held by his ruthless actions. The blonde in front of him could only be about seventeen at the most, if not sixteen. For a moment Gaara actually felt remorse for what would happen to him. After this stage, he would become like any other slave put into the system.

He would be put under the watch of a trainer from one of the gangs and then assigned to one of the higher ranked officers to use as a toy. But maybe he's special; Gaara watched the blonde's eyes look rebelliously at him. ANBU and the Akatsuki wanted him for a reason. Snake wanted him broken for another.

It was almost time to move out. Konoha was hours away, and they had stock to pack away. "Bring him to the cages," Gaara told the guard as he got up. "Wait," the blonde finally spoke. His voice was determined. "Where are you taking me?"

"Name," was Gaara's answer. "K-Que," the blonde stuttered. Gaara noted his hesitance. 'You don't have to put him in the cages,' a voice in the back of his mind whispered. 'You can have the pretty little blonde all to yourself.' As Gaara left he could hear the blonde yell from behind him. God he needed someone to kill.

---

"It's been a long time," Asuma said as he placed another black stone down on the wooden board. Shikamaru nodded, he knew he could beat Asuma easily except he needed to convince Asuma he was back for good. He wasn't but to get into ANBU again Asuma was the man to talk to.

It still surprised him that Asuma hadn't dropped dead from the piling amount of addictions he seemed to be building. Smoking was a new one Shikamaru commented silently. "Too long," a cloud of smoke flowed from Asuma's mouth. Choji sat watching the two. "Who's he?"

"Choji," Shikamaru made a move and glanced over at Choji. The nineteen year old studied the board, trying to understand the objective of the game. Shikamaru smiled, Choji's childish face scrunched up in a sour expression. He was reminded of days before everything had started to happen. 'Everything' started when he started to make the wrong decisions. 'Everything' had started when he had fallen hard for a blonde named Temari. 'Everything' had started when he joined ANBU.

"Why are you back?" Asuma questioned. Shikamaru heard a bitter edge to his tone. An ANBU man always was on guard for an Akatsuki member was always ready to slit a throat. "The force turned on us," Shikamaru lied, "they don't want us to convict Orochimaru. The snake is supposed to get away with everything."

Asuma nodded, he knew of Shikamaru's hatred. "And you're back to try to get revenge? Isn't that what you left for Shikamaru?" Shikamaru was silent, he was thinking. He had left the ANBU for two reasons. He knew that in order to raise Choji he couldn't stay in Konoha. The second reason was of his own selfishness. Shikamaru knew that revenge wouldn't accomplish anything. His mind told him of all the cons that came with it. But he longed for it and so he left. He left for the force; a place where he hoped would bring justice to Orochimaru.

Shikamaru nodded. Choji was silent, not able to guess his brother's next move. Choji knew his brother had been in ANBU. He also knew that Shikamaru left when his parents died and he was turned over to him. Choji had a basic idea of what ANBU did, of who they are, and what they planned to do. He knew that along with the Akatsuki, they were the biggest gang of Fire Country. They had been at a kind of war with the Akatsuki for a century. The two killed, stole and lied to each other, to the police, to even their own families. Their members ranged from thirteen to thirty.

The majority of the police force in Oto and Konoha were gang members. This guaranteed that gang activity wouldn't be prosecuted. Anyone opposing them 'disappeared' as they would say. It was simple. Konoha and Oto were ruled by the Akatsuki and ANBU.

"Neji's still a pet," Asuma said suddenly. Shikamaru froze, the name echoing in his mind. "Still?" Shikamaru said with a smirk. He could remember the days after Temari's death when he couldn't convince himself to get up in the morning. ANBU had sent him a gift to cope with: a scowling brunette who had just finished training and wanted out of the system. He was angry at everything and everyone until he met Shikamaru. Neji saw how the broken the man was, how lost he was. Neji had helped him a recover and then Shikamaru had left. A chill ran through Shikamaru's blood as he wondered how Neji was.

"I swear Iruka's screwing with him," Asuma said grinning, "He knows Neji want to be promoted." It had been seven years, ample enough time for a slave to become an official member. Seven years and Neji was still a slave? Shikamaru gave a smile at the thought. "So I guess you're staying?" Asuma asked one last time.

Shikamaru nodded.

---

The metal cage was suffocating him. Around Naruto were all the slaves to be shipped to the market. It was almost too quiet, too many people not speaking. Some were scared, some were passed out. Naruto was one of the scared ones.

They were inside a van, the humidity increasing to an almost unbearable temperature. He wasn't able to see anything, it was too dark. The cell was small, the bars thick and the metal warm. He could hear the doors being opened. Light burst through the rows of cages. There were snickers from the men that were surveying though the rows. "A-1450," one said to another. Naruto could hear someone beside him scream as they were removed.

'What's happening?' Naruto was scared, almost as scared as he had been when he saw Ino die. There was no one with him anymore though. They continued to call out numbers and letters, more shouts and cries were heard. A flash of uncertainty went through Naruto's mind. What if this was Sasuke's fault? Silence reappeared after the door was closed and darkness ensued.

For almost an hour Naruto was deep in thought. He didn't want to believe it. He loved Sasuke. Actually, was he really in love with Sasuke? What if it was only a deep infatuation? Was it only lust? Was the bond a lie? Questions attacked his mind. Naruto felt crippled, the doubt holding him down. "D-8097," numbers he would never forget. A face appeared at the door of his cage and he cowered back. Thick arms grabbed at him while he tried to fight the fingers that held him.

They dragged him to a stage. Stage lights directed their attention at his body. His clothes were ripped from him, and Naruto felt the cold air hit everything. He stood naked in front of a crowd, their eyes focusing on his every detail. Heavy chains connected across his arms and feet. He was too scared to speak. "Bidding starts twenty thousand."

The crowd was divided into two groups, one wearing black and red cloaks while the others showed tattoos of a spiral. It appeared to be a silent auction. "Sixty thousand." The bidding continued. It went on for forever to Naruto. He stood there with nothing. He had no family he could count on because they had forgotten him. He had no one to love because his lover had left him. He had nothing; he didn't even have the innocent sound of his name. He was guilty of a crime he didn't commit and the only fragment of hope was the necklace that wound around his throat. The blue pendant rested against this chest.

"Sold!" The words shook him, cutting something inside him. Guards pushed him off stage. There was a blow to his head and the world turned what seemed to be impossible darker.

---

"No," Shikamaru said with a finality that was ignored. Asuma shook his head, knowing that this was the only way to ensure Shikamaru's loyalty. "We all have to start from somewhere." Resentment shone in Shikamaru's sepia irises, "He's my brother."

"And Neji was your lover" Asuma replied with mirth. He was enjoying torturing Shikamaru like this. He knew his pupil hadn't come back for the reasons he had confirmed. There was more and Shikamaru was hiding it. That was fine with Asuma though, but he had to guarantee that Shikamaru would remain loyal. Putting his little brother onto the slaves' floor, where he would be trained for a month, made certain that Shikamaru would not betray ANBU without risking his brother's life.

"Do you want in or not?" Asuma asked again. Shikamaru took a deep breath. "Yes."

---

A light leather collar was tied to his neck, not uncomfortable but disturbing. Naruto clenched and unclenched his fists. He was chained back in another cage. It was louder, everyone around him speaking. The door opened with a loud clank. The entire room went silent.

"Neji, the new arrival. Retrieve him," it was the voice of a commander. Someone who was in charge and could hold no lower position. A voice that Naruto faintly recognized. Neji approached his cage. Long black hair covered the cage's entrance for a second. Naruto felt himself limply fall into Neji's arms. The skin was pale like Sasuke's and the hair was almost as dark. He had the same scowling expression as Sasuke's, the same eyes yearning for freedom.

Naruto felt himself shed a tear. He looked up at the commanding voice. The identical blonde hair that was spiked up while his own were frazzled and flatten. The tan skin was golden like his own if it wasn't so grim filled. There was a different expression though, or just a different shine in the eyes.

"Dad?" Time seemed to freeze for Naruto. His father and mother had died in a fire. His parents had died in a fire. His parents—that was the same story he was always told. It was the story his aunts told him, the police told him. Every year he would visit their graves. Yet, how could it be that Minato Namikaze was standing in front of him?

"Jesus, put some clothes on him," Minato's face was pale. Naruto…Naruto wasn't supposed to be here. "How did you get here my son," Minato whispered as Neji confusedly rushed Naruto to the showers. Minato could remember the night, how the flames licked the skies greedily. The night was filled with stars and the moon was heavy and bright. The Akatsuki had kidnapped Kushina who was pregnant with Naruto.

A day after she had been missing, she went into labor. He was born too early. And the Akatsuki cruelly gave him offered him a deal. He was to allow them the land west of Konoha, now the east side of Oto. But Minato had only been allowed to retrieve one of them. They never told him that his wife had died. He had chose Naruto over Kushina.

The very next night, Minato sent his only son to his sister. He told her that in return of taking care of the boy, he would continue sending child support payments. He had continued paying the money for the past sixteen years. Minato could see the defeated look in his son's eyes. What had happened?

Neji returned, the wet locks curling against his face. He bowed, pulling on the leash that connected to Naruto's collar. Neji never looked him in the eyes; the boy had been with him for so many years. He was a sort of replacement son in a sense, but nothing could beat the real thing. The blonde locks curled against his tanned face. They were so similar yet Minato had no idea what had happened in Naruto's life for the last sixteen years.

"You're dead," Naruto said. Neji yanked at the collar, bringing Naruto to his knees. "Remove it," Minato ordered stumbling slightly. Neji nimbly undid the collar. "Neji, look up." The brunette studied his master and then new slave. He gasped. "Sir," Neji started. Minato brought up a hand to silence him.

"From now on he is of equal rank as me. He is my son and he shall be treated like so. You shall be as of now no longer a slave but his guide. He is never to be injured, never to feel pain, or be troubled during his stay here in Konoha. If he is, you will pay Neji."

Neji nodded stunned. He had been with Minato for the last five years and never had he heard of Minato having a son. There had been a wife that had been killed in a fire but no talk of a son. "We have a lot to talk about Naruto," Minato said, "But I have to leave now."

Naruto watched as Minato left. The door closed with a thud, and he fainted.

---

"You said I was finished," Sasuke yelled. His words echoed against the stone walls. Orochimaru stood before him. "Well you're not."


	5. R is for Reunion

Neji stared at the blonde boy. So Minato had a son, interesting. Neji was conflicted though, he disliked the idea of playing baby-sitter but he loathed being a slave even more. Slave. He hated the word itself. He had never chosen to be a slave, no one ever did.

Neji's fingertips clawed into his palm. It was his uncle that had forced this life on him. Hiashi Hyuuga sold his nephew for ten dollars. Neji gritted his teeth. His father had died for Hiashi and the man didn't even send a second glance at the son of his brother.

The blonde stirred. Neji wondered about Minato's son. He was definitely a mystery. It was common knowledge what had happened to Kushina, Minato's young wife. The Akatsuki had kidnapped her seventeen years ago and Minato was desperate to rescue her. At the time the Akatsuki was a small gang only ten members and how they had surpassed ANBU's defenses was still a secret. It was impossible in everyone's eyes for ANBU to be degraded in anyway. ANBU was superior, they ruled Fire Country.

But it had been possible. The Akatsuki had bargained that night with Minato for northern portion of Konoha, now a city called Oto. From there they warred with ANBU for Fire Country. And from there Minato had accepted their challenge. The Akatsuki had double-crossed him. A great fire had taken place, an explosion heard throughout the city. There was only one casualty and that was Kushina.

"Dad?" the blonde mumbled. "No," Neji said emotionlessly. Neji took time to note down all of the blonde's features. The blonde hair was like his father's. But it was the eyes that were different, that was what made the blonde different. For a moment Neji was caught in them. They appeared worn out, but that seemed to be hiding something more.

"You're…Neji right?" his voice was soft. Somehow Neji could imagine the blonde different. Not the soft spoken weary boy in front of him. But someone different, definitely. "Yes," Neji said. Something inside of him knew that he was going to become close to this boy. And something else in his mind pleaded with him not to.

"I'm Naruto," the blonde introduced himself quietly. He gazed at the ground, like his mind was somewhere else. Neji couldn't scowl at him, for his own mind was somewhere else. Neji was not sure if he could survive another incident where he was close to someone…and they left.

---

"Shika…What are we doing here?" Choji asked. He had been silent after Asuma, apparently Shikamaru's past teacher, lead them into the ANBU building. He was used to the sight inside the building. There were young kids carrying guns while middle-age men carrying drugs or vice versa. Shikamaru told him to keep his head down, not to make eye contact with anyone.

Inside this particular room it wasn't a hard command to follow however. The sounds of sex penetrated Choji's ears. He could smell sex and see it in every inch of the room. He froze with only a reassuring thought in his mind that maybe his older brother knew what he was doing…He did? Didn't he? "Shika," he repeated but Shikamaru kept his silence.

A brunette approached him, a thin sheen of sweat still present on his heavily tanned skin. "Is this him? The new arrival?" his voice was breathless most likely from exertion. Shikamaru nodded, his silence made Choji's fear grow. "He…He will have to do for the leader's son. I'm sure that Leader will want a slave for his son, since Neji is still yours Shikamaru."

Choji stood still for a moment. That name again, Neji. He wondered who this Neji was. He had heard Asuma and Shikamaru discuss him. And by 'yours' did that mean that Neji used to Shikamaru's slave? Suddenly Choji panicked. He was the arrival. His brother was handing him off to be a slave?

Choji felt his brother's hand behind him, pushing him towards the tanned man. "Trust me," two words Shikamaru whispered into his ear. Choji felt something at his lips. A bitter taste came forth and Choji fell.

---

Shikamaru sighed. "That wasn't necessary," he stated watching as two half naked men dragged Choji into a backroom. Iruka's eye became more focused, a scowling expression etched on his face. "That's your brother isn't it?" Iruka's voice was dangerous, his body language threatening Shikamaru. Dark brown eyes shifted to the floor in shame, Iruka had always been able to do that to any of the ANBU members. He was a father figure in the dark streets of Konoha.

"It doesn't concern you Iruka." Shikamaru turned, preparing himself to the remarks to follow. There was silence for a moment, almost like the entire room was listening on their conversation. "I want you to remember the last time you said those words Shikamaru," Iruka said. Shikamaru bit his lip as he left, the memory colliding with reality.

---

"I want to see my father," Naruto demanded. "No," the brunette dead-panned, "He's busy." He got up, dizziness buzzing around his head. A cold hand grabbed at his shoulder, "Where do you think you're going?" Naruto stared at the man for a moment. "I want to talk to my father."

"Listen brat," Neji said losing patience, "Leader said to watch you until he comes back. Is there anywhere else that you would like to go?" Naruto looked Neji and the eye and stubbornly answered, "Wherever my father is."

"Now listen here bra-"

"My I never thought that you would be so easily angered Neji," a voice from behind them interrupted, "But it has been seven years." Brown spiky hair tied up in a bun, the stranger's posture was deplorable. His eyes were dark with mirth and fear. "Who are you?" Naruto's brash voice differed from the stranger's calm tone. Naruto's blue eyes switched over to Neji, who seemed frozen with bewilderment. "Shikamaru?"

Neji was crying and though Naruto had only met him mere hours ago he could tell that this man was not someone cried easily. Naruto was now still in his movements. He was not sure what to do. Obviously the two of them, Neji and Shikamaru, shared some kind of history together. Neji's pale face shone with newly released tears, his trembling voice left his lips slowly. "You came back."

Quietly Naruto left the room. He was unnoticed as he exited the room, Shikamaru's hurried footsteps distracting the both of them. It looked like he was in a hotel, rooms parallel to another. They were all numbered in dulled brass letters and numbers. Some were chipped, in need of painting, while others looked to be untouched. He wandered through the halls.

"Tch should've guessed that you would be walking in circles dobe." Naruto was the frozen one now. That was his voice. Naruto stared into the deep black eyes. "You left," Naruto whispered. In a flash Naruto felt Sasuke's warm arms round him. A seductive tone washed against his ear, "I came back."

Red paint flaked overhead the two as Sasuke grinded into Naruto. "I missed you," said Sasuke desperately against Naruto. He opened the door from behind them, Naruto falling back. "Wait, Sasuke," he tried to speak but was smothered by Sasuke's deep kisses. God he missed Sasuke.

---

God Naruto's warmth was driving him mad. Sasuke's hands moved on their own accord, trying to soak up all the skin that was revealed to him. His teeth bit against the tanned neck, a groan from Naruto. His shirt was thrown to the floor, Sasuke's and Naruto's. They both stared at the other's body. Neither of them commented the lost of weight on one, Naruto, or the scars, Sasuke, they were both too caught up in the moment.

Sasuke knew he didn't have much time and Naruto's arguments were getting in the way. "We ha-have to ta-talk," stuttered Naruto. He desperately tried pushing Sasuke away. Their naked bodies rubbed against each other. Lips connected trying to save time. Sasuke knew that he only had this one time. He only had one last chance.

A slicked finger entered Naruto who pushed back. "No," Naruto said firmly, "We have to talk." Tears came from Sasuke's eyes, his need for any connection at the moment. "Please," he said almost silently, "This once just let me feel." Naruto didn't answer, his eyes searched for some truth in Sasuke's eyes.

Slowly he entered Naruto, the both of them gasping at the sensation. How long had it been? Slowly Sasuke moved, Naruto's nails scratched against his back. They were both so close. Grabbing the base of Naruto's cock Sasuke begin to pump it. Holding off his own orgasm, Sasuke felt Naruto orgasm. The walls tightened around his own dick and he gasped cumming inside Naruto.

Naruto collapsed next time him. For the moment Sasuke held Naruto, not wanting to leave. He waited for the snores, the signal that Naruto had fallen asleep. Minutes passed and like he predicted Naruto was soon asleep. "I'm sorry," he said.

His fingers looped around the blue pendant that hung from Naruto's neck. It was so simple. This last task. But then why did it feel like he was betraying Naruto? Without a word, he left the room.

---

Shikamaru listened to Neji cry. He listened to him scowl through the sobs. And he wasn't sure what to say. Wasn't he supposed to be the genius? Neji leaned against him, their warmth mixing. It had been seven years. Seven very long years, he had after all spent seven years raising Choji. Of being celibate, focusing on his career.

And god did Neji feel good in his lap. 'God he feels good,' Shikamaru wanted to scowl his own self. Neji was crying his heart out and here he was getting aroused. A shift from Neji sent shivers of pleasure from his lower regions. Neji pushed closer and closer into his chest. Shikamaru groaned.

"You're getting turned on," Neji's incredulous voice said accusingly. Responding with a smirk Shikamaru pushed Neji back against the carpeted floors. "A lot has changed in seven years," Shikamaru repeated huskily, "I would have never made the first move seven years ago."

"I loved you seven years ago," Neji pushed Shikamaru away, "What makes you think I still do?"


	6. H is for History

Naruto refused to open his eyes. He knew that he would wake alone. The cold absence next him already proved it. "The bastard left again," he mumbled bitterly. What was he to Sasuke? Some quick fuck?

Quickly Naruto retrieved his clothes. Something was missing. He glanced around the room. There was a dresser connected to a mirror. His reflection showed someone that Naruto almost didn't recognize. A tanned hand reached up against the glass when he paused. It was the necklace, the last thing Tsunade had left him. Sasuke had taken it. Clenching his fists, Naruto cursed. The bastard had fucked him just to take the necklace?

A deep anger boiled inside him. Naruto exited the room, the door slamming behind him. Blindly he marched down the hall. "Brat! Watch where you-"a gruff voice scowled, "Oh you're Minato's son aren't you?" The man was smoking, the grey substance drifting into Naruto's face. He coughed. "Y-yes?"

"Isn't someone supposed to be watching you? And the name's Asuma," the man said. "Well Neji was…" Naruto trailed off remembering Neji and Shikamaru's reunion. He could've sworn he had seen Shikamaru's face before but he didn't want to interrupt the two. Chuckling Asuma nodded, "So the two lovebirds finally got back together? Well you know what shrimp, how about I show you around?" Naruto nodded, he wanted to get as far as he could from that room. Far as he could from the memory of Sasuke.

"Well how about we start form the basement up?" Asuma led him to a set of stairs.

----

"I hate you," Neji's said. His echo rang clear in the room. "I don't care that you came back. Nor that you're sorry." He pushed Shikamaru away. "You're still crying," noted Shikamaru. Neji felt himself lean into Shikamaru's embrace. Neji turned. He slapped Shikamaru

"You left." And then Neji left.

His heat was beating like crazy in his chest. He couldn't cry anymore, he just couldn't. 'I don't love him anymore,' he convinced him self. Or tried to. If he didn't then why did it hurt? It wasn't like he was in some kind of fucked up fairytale where he was the princess waiting on his prince. And then his prince came back and they lived happily ever after.

No he was Neji Hyuuga and he needed to get a grip of himself. The door slammed behind him and the sounds of sex entered his ears. The basement aka slave's level. He wasn't surprised that Gaara was at what everyone referred to as the receptionist's desk. He would usually stay for a week after the auctions. Neji pressed against Gaara, his tongue already connecting against Gaara's own. "Request me," he pleaded. Gaara raised an eyebrow but his hands explored the familiar abs. "I guess I'm taking him again Iruka."

Iruka glanced at the two. He sighed. "There's going to be hell later." Handing Gaara Neji's collar Iruka searched for Shikamaru. The black leather contrasted beautifully against Neji's pale skin. Each slave during duties were required to wear a collar, to show that they were someone else's at the moment. And at the moment he was Gaara's.

Most ANBU members had designated slaves and at one time Neji had been Shikamaru's. Discarded slaves however were faced with two options. They could either be 'requested' by travelers who paid ANBU slaves or other ANBU members interested in threesomes. Or they were reassigned which was rare. Neji himself was rare. He had been in the slave's level for almost nine years. Most by five years asked for promotion, others asked for promotion if their assigned left. Neji had been too caught in grief to care.

At fourteen, a time where his body was still developing, Neji had been sold into ANBU. They tried to train him, teach him all the survival skills of slave's level. Looking back Neji almost wished he had listened. A year later when he was fifteen and hardened from ANBU life, they assigned him to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru, a teenager like him and he was just as stubborn. The seventeen year old had refused to accept any mission, to even get his ass out of bed. ANBU needed their valuable strategist so they had sent Neji to cheer him up. For the first week Neji had sat there confused. Where was the cruel master that all the veteran slaves told him about? Where was the harsh treatment he was supposed to receive? Instead Neji was told to sit in the corner where Shikamaru completely ignored him.

Another week passed. He couldn't stand it. He had to have something to do. Marching up to Shikamaru, forgotten was the fact that he was to be the slave, the oppressed. "Why don't you just get off your lazy ass and do something? I don't know what your problem is but at least stop moping around." His voice was angry, it was assertive.

There was a silence. In those ten seconds Neji was truly scared. Sure his body had healed the bruises from the training gone. But the images were forever implanted in his mind, he would never forget. They trained new slaves to learn one thing and that was to please. You were never supposed to be in charge unless it pleased your master. You were never supposed to speak up unless it was asked of. He was never asked either. As a result Neji felt a pair of lips push against his own.

That night he had sex with Shikamaru for the first time. As sentimental as he didn't want to be, Neji had fallen in love with him the next week. And then the next month Shikamaru left.

Neji cried out as Gaara bit into his shoulder. The pain remained for a few moments while Gaara kissed him. They were still in the basement. Many non-ANBU members simply fucked in the basement, it was quick and impersonal. Honestly Neji wasn't in love with Gaara or anything. But Gaara had helped him; he had helped him live again. They were close depending on how one looked at their relationship. His head was being pushed downwards and Neji followed the hand tracing down to Gaara's pants.

Gaara's breath quickened above him as Neji wrapped his lips around the erect cock. His long hair was threaded through Gaara's fingers. He had had lots of practice over the years. Of course he knew how to make a man feel good. It used to be because of one man but now it didn't matter. Neji gave another swirl of his tongue at the tip. Gaara moaned. He was about continuing, knowing that Gaara was already close, when he felt a horrible yank at his hair.

"Mine," Shikamaru behind him growled. Gaara was dazed, not having ample enough time to speak. His pants still pooled around his ankles along with Neji. "I don't know who the fuck you are. But he's mine." Neji flared at the possessive tone. One moment he was Shikamaru's and then he wasn't. "I'm not yours anymore," Neji said angrily, "I stopped being yours the moment you quit ANBU and left without a word."

---

Naruto saw the Shikamaru from before. His angry expression finally shook the memory from Naruto. Shikamaru was the cop that had been chasing him down. He was shaken no doubt. 'I have to be safe,' he tried reassuring himself, 'I'm like the Leader's son, right?' "Looks like one of them screwed up," Asuma commented, "Well this is the slave's level. Pretty self-explanatory by the look of it."

Almost everyone in the room was in the process of or actually having intercourse. He shivered; this was where he was going to end up if his father hadn't found him. The father thing….he still wanted answers. There were too many questions and he wanted so many answers. He wanted to know why his father had left him. He wanted to know what ANBU really was. In the back of his mind he really more than anything else, wanted to know why Sasuke did was he did. 'I know the answer to that already.' He didn't want to know the answer. In the back of his mind he knew that Sasuke did it for his uncle. He did it for freedom, but wasn't killing Tsunade supposed to accomplish that?

The exited the slave's level, reaching ground floor. "Welcome to the DS," Asuma avoided the room busy office. A sign outside the doors labeled clearly, 'No Smoking.' Below in a permanent marker was another notice, 'No Asuma-sensei.' Vaguely Naruto could hear the word 'brat' uttered from Asuma. "This is where most of the trading takes place; low ranks usually help with the delivery systems. Usually drop-offs take place here and sometimes pick-ups." Kids younger than Naruto raced around the narrow passageways between each door in the DS.

Asuma turned to leave when he straightened his back, "Sir." Minato stood observing Naruto. "I suppose Shikamaru's return has affected Neji's performance?" Asuma shrugged, "Well I didn't think you want him wandering the halls."

"Son," Minato called, "Come over here."


	7. S is for Sharigan

"Asuma, my son and I have a lot to talk about," Minato dismissed Asuma. His hand covered Naruto's shoulder; he led him down the hallway. Naruto felt a blaze of anger, spreading through his mind and body. His fists tightened. "Why did you just abandon me?"

"Your mother really died Naruto," Minato quietly explained, "I couldn't raise you by myself and not in this environment."

"Why did you leave me with them then?" All his life Konohamaru's parents had disliked him. He had always had the short end of the stick, but life would've been different if his father had kept him. "They were the only family you had left," Minato said.

"You were my family. But I guess that doesn't count for anything does it?" Naruto flared. Minato sighed. "I told you, I couldn't. It was impossible Naruto but I want you to live with me now."

Naruto froze, live with his father? Could he possibly turn an opportunity like this? "Uh." Suddenly all the anger that had spawned in his system seemed to be flushed out. He was left speechless. "I want to make up for all the lost years." It was such a big promise and he was mystified by it. He could possibly have a semi-normal life. "Wh-What—"

"Everything will be taken care of. Don't worry, I'll make sure of it," Minato interrupted. So it was decided. He would stay in ANBU. "Neji will still be your guide," Minato continued, "There are a lot of things you have to learn about ANBU."

---

Iruka refused. He was absolutely refusing to train Choji. It didn't matter that he was ordered to. He just wasn't going to do it. Iruka could still remember the little kid that stormed up to the ANBU building seven years ago. It just didn't seem right. 'I'm being unfair,' Iruka thought guiltily. He trained boys while Anko trained girls. They both had been with ANBU for almost twenty years.

It had been a long time and Iruka had seen more than he wished to. He saw kids of only seven go insane with stress. They turned into will-less creatures with dead eyes. He saw the most stubborn boy of fifteen breakdown, slowly giving stresses of the training. It definitely was bias that he wanted to spare Choji. But he couldn't imagine going through the training with Choji.

Choji was currently lying on a bed. "What is your brother thinking bringing you here?" Iruka whispered. "And what are you thinking dolphin?" Iruka turned. Brilliant white hair styled in sharp spikes covered the head of the speaker. The majority of his face was covered but he spoke clearly. "Tell me what are you thinking of," Kakashi said wrapping his arms around Iruka.

"I'm thinking that someone should be at his daughter's birthday party," Iruka scowled trying to ignore Kakashi's touches. "It's okay. I told my wife that the one of my students called in for an extra practice," Kakashi whispered against Iruka's ear. Iruka shivered. Kakashi was married. He wasn't. They met a couple times a week. Together. Iruka knew that their relationship wasn't going to go anywhere beyond sex. But still, he felt something. Sometimes he felt angry knowing that Kakashi would never leave his wife because of his kids. Sometimes he felt overjoyed hearing Kakashi say that he loved him. And then he would feel depressed. But sometimes it wasn't true.

"I can't do this now," Iruka pushed Kakashi away, "I'm supposed to be watching over him."

"We'll only be gone for a moment," a smirk visible beneath the mask. Kakashi's hand wandered under Iruka's shirt. "Besides, you look like you need to relax."

---

"Here," Sasuke handed his uncle the pendant, "I got what you asked." Orochimaru looked at the pendant, his greedy eyes staring at the blue treasure. "I'm afraid that isn't the real necklace Sasuke." Sasuke stood gaping. What had he done wrong?

"You said that it would be on Naruto," Sasuke said calmly with only a slightly angry tone, "That's where I got it."

"They placed a fake one on him," Orochimaru grinned, "You've been played apparently Sasuke." Sasuke couldn't speak. He was supposed to be done. "What the fuck do you want me to do about it?"

"Don't use that language around me," Orochimaru's voice warned Sasuke, "This time I want the real necklace. And this time, kill the boy or I'll kill you."

---

Shikamaru stared into his hands. Every crease and fold connected with his tumbling thoughts. He had overreacted and he knew why. He could pinpoint it, analyze it, hell he could stick on his wall and call it a Picasso painting and it still wouldn't make a difference. Every single feeling that had flowed through him when he had lost control spelled out only one thing. Obsession, he was obsessed with Neji and there was nothing he could do about it. Damn, remnants of those feelings were still coursing through him.

"Give me another one," he mumbled to the bartender. Right across from the slave's level was the bar. Decorative fans spun lazily overhead the empty bar. The drink burned through his throat but relaxed him. 'I promised that I wouldn't feel this way towards anyone again.' Shikamaru stared at the half empty glass. Damn the promise. He finished the rest of the glass. The amber liquid gone, Shikamaru could only think of one color. Teal.

Her eyes were that color. So vivid that it struck something inside of Shikamaru. He had always loved her eyes. They always challenged him, comforted him and loved him. "Another!" He had practically yelled to the bartender then. His voice had almost been caught in his throat. The flashbacks still hit full force.

They had told him that he would be better in time. He almost chuckled. In a way he was better. He wasn't depressed to the point of considering death anymore. He was however still crying every night thinking of her.

Maybe if he hadn't loved her then she would've live. "Che, she would've died anyways," he said bitterly to himself. The alcohol was giving him a nice buzz but his thoughts were wondering. He had tried everything to protect her. She was his life. Every day, hour, minute, second was spent with her. But it didn't matter, she died and she died young, in his arms, of a broken heart. His heart had been broken too, the moment she closed her eyes and never open them again.

The world was getting a little more pleasant in Shikamaru's eyes. He thought of good thoughts. His world had been shattered, yes. But it had been put together, painfully and slowly. Day by day, the teal bright eyes turned into piercing gray eyes. Those gray eyes had seen him through so many more things then the teal ones. Sure the teal ones had told him that everything would be okay, and that they would be forever. The gray ones held him and he felt like everything would be okay, they made no promise of forever. But he had felt like it was supposed to be forever.

There wasn't any kind of sudden epiphany for Shikamaru. There was the alcohol making the world fuzzy at the edges. 'He's supposed to be mine.' Neji beneath Gaara had made him angry. Maybe it was the obsession and the love mingling with one another. One way or another, Neji was his and Shikamaru was determined to get him back.

----

Neji stared at the drunken Shikamaru whose hair had come undone. God the asshole still looked sexy. "Asuma you bastard," Neji cursed under his breath. "Hey, hurry up and take him to his room. I have kids at home," the bartender said to Neji. 'Goddamnit Asuma, you told me it was just Kiba." Neji hooked his arm around Shikamaru's shoulders. Neji remembered Shikamaru being lighter but he felt the same. Without realizing it Neji leaned against Shikamaru and the familiar smell of cinnamon and oranges filled his senses.

The hate and anger that he had felt earlier were melting away. He had to hate and be angry at Shikamaru. Yes he had known about Choji, and yes he knew that Shikamaru would leave ANBU one day. But it had hurt to have him leave without a word, and the come back to suddenly. He hurt even more that he had expected everything to be normal. 'When the fuck,' Neji thought as he dragged Shikamaru up the stairs, 'did I become so emotional?'

He wasn't supposed to be emotional. It wasn't just because he was a Hyuuga, but he was a slave. That was what he was, a sex slave. That was it, no emotional attachments were supposed to be included. But when he had been with Shikamaru…it was different. There were emotions other than disgust and anger. He had felt needed, not just felt it then though. He had seen it in Shikamaru's eyes. The way the he would wake up and pull himself over to Neji with a look in his eyes that said 'Forever.'

'Forever…righhtt.' Neji saw the old door at the end of the hall. It was different from the other doors, its blue paint stood out against the yellow wallpaper. 'Love…righhtt.' Love meant more than sex. Neji struggled with the door, pushing Shikamaru inside. The hate and anger were returning. It hadn't even been more than an hour and Shikamaru wanted sex. He didn't want to talk. He wanted to fuck.

Gaara had been there for him, at least for the last seven years. Maybe it was just sex with Gaara, but he was someone. And anyone was better than Shikamaru. One way or another, Neji was determined not to fall for Shikamaru.

---

"Hey kid," Asuma lit another cigarette, "Wake up." Naruto groaned, "Wha-What?"

"Neji's busy this morning," Asuma explained, "And I have a mission later today." Naruto removed himself from the bed instinctively he walked to the closet. Already there were clothes inside the small enclosed space. There was the smell of newly purchased clothing, all in his size. "And what about me?" Naruto entered the bathroom, complimentary soup was on top the porcelain sink. He closed the door behind him, yelling through the wood to Asuma. "And what about me?"

Naruto exited the bathroom dressed in new jeans and a bright orange t-shirt. "How do you feel about boxing?"

---

Kakashi gazed around Sharigan, a popular boxing arena mostly populated by Konoha and Oto gang members who had an addiction to gambling. There were travelers from faraway lands wanting a quick place to stay, and in exchange they fought a match of two. Kakashi ran Sharigan, he controlled the rounds and who would fight who, the bets and the fighters.

Blonde hair followed the gray smoke through Sharigan's left side door. 'Asuma has found me a new student.' Kakashi trained new fighters who would participate in late night matches. As a fighter, they were allowed certain privileges. They would get fifty dollars for a match and a hundred for winning along with free room and board if they fought more than three matches a night. The regulars were trained under Kakashi; anyone could fight in the matches…at their own risk.

"Asuma," Kakashi nodded at the approaching figure. "Kakashi," Asuma said with a smile, "I brought you a newbie to train. He's name's Naruto." Kakashi studied the blonde quickly. He had six faint scars on his face and a tanned complexion. He looked underfed but had a strong build. Probably only sixteen or seventeen, the teenager gazed around Sharigan interested. "Can he fight?"

"He's Minato's son so he must be worth something," Asuma glanced at the clock that hung over the chalkboard, "Take care of him. I have a mission briefing this afternoon. Neji should pick him up or just give him directions back to ANBU." Asuma flicked his cigarette to the packed dirt beneath them. Kakashi watched him leave and focused his attention on Naruto.

"So kid," Kakashi started to speak, "can you box?" Naruto shrugged. "Do you know how to box?"

"Don't you just hit the other guy until he falls then you count to ten?" Naruto answered. The kid poked at a pair of gloves hanging from one of the rings. "That's a rather crude way to put it but yes," Kakashi continued, "How about we go see just how bad you are?"

"What makes you think I'm bad at boxing!?" Naruto yelled. "Let's just say that I doubt you could make the other guy fall," Kakashi responded, "Sai! Get over here!"

Kakashi had adopted Sai five years ago, a decision his wife and him decided together. With his wife, Kakashi had two daughters whom he love dearly but he wanted a son and Sai would provide that. He trained Sai, teaching him everything that he knew. Although at the moment Sai seemed to be going through a phase where he would comm—

"So I'm fighting dickless here?" Sai said bluntly. Naruto's face turned crimson red and his loud voice scowled at Sai. "I-I have a dick!"

"Get him a pair of gloves," Kakashi ordered smirking, "You know what to do." He watched the two for another minute, as Sai threw a pair of gloves to Naruto, before he picked up his discarded book. There were grunts and indignant shouts. 'Of Sai will win, he's had five years of training.' Kakashi focused on his book, the words creating an erotic image in his head of two men, one entering in the tight heat of another the words coming alive off the new printed paper. He was bisexual. He loved his wife. He was attracted to Iruka.

It hadn't always been like that. When he had married Kurenai everything had been perfect. He was attracted to her, in love with her, and ready to marry her. It was the same for her and she had been carrying his baby. Their perfect baby girl Kumiko had turned thirteen yesterday. That was thirteen years they had been together. Two years ago he had met Iruka by accident. He was angry at Kurenai for cheating on him. She never told him who it was, but already he was overcome with a great sorrow at the thought of what she had done. Asuma, then and still his best friend brought him out to get a couple drinks to make him feel better. A couple drinks escalated to him crossing the hall to the slave's level. The rest as most say is history.

He met Iruka. He fucked Iruka. And he got addicted to Iruka. From then on every couple of nights, the two lovers would meet. Lost in his thoughts Kakashi didn't hear Sai yell, "I can't believe I lost to someone with a dick that small. You cheated!"

Naruto beaming as he stood over Sai. "What can I say?" He grinned, "I'm just naturally gifted." Kakashi stared in wonderment. 'Well then we'll see how he holds up in training.'

---

Sasuke felt the soft cloth rub against his face as he lowered it. The mask had small slits for his eyes; it expanded over his eyes and to the back of his head. Really it was just a small strip to cover his face, a cheap imitation of the beginning mask of young new ANBU members. He was going to Sharigan that night. He needed to vent and he needed to think.

Without a word he left the mansion, the moonlight looking less inviting then ever. Sharigan was a good three miles away in Konoha. He started his run, the steady beat of his feet the only sounds he heard. Somewhere from behind him Sasuke knew Kabuto was keeping watch. Orochimaru had no objection to him going to Sharigan or Konoha for that matter. As long as no one recognized him and as long as Kabuto kept a close eye on him.

He was a well known regular at Sharigan; Kakashi had always offered to train him. Every time he asked, Sasuke's answer was no. He couldn't train with Kakashi day and night. Now that was something Orochimaru wouldn't allow. A couple fist fights here and there were okay. But tonight, Sasuke planned on getting stoned on boxing.

Konoha's lights were visible, the starry sky disappeared. Sharigan flashed in red neon lights. Another sign near-by: Box for Board. At the door stood Gai clad in green. "Why hello youthful friend! You've been coming here every night showing us your youthfulness! Please coming in and show your youthful spirit!" Sasuke entered, ignoring Gai.

He removed his coat, his bare sweaty skin relished in the cool air around the lockers. Worn gray gloves covered his fingers, the bell rung behind him. It was his turn. "So I heard Sai's your first match," Shino's calculating voice said. They weren't friends, nor did they know each other well. "Yeah," Sasuke said, "Welcome back to Sharigan Shino."

"You too Chidori."


	8. B is for Betrayal

Naruto stood in the crowd. All around him were boys yelling at the boxers, at themselves, and at the referee. Soon he found himself shouting with everyone, it was contagious the energy in the room. He watched the boxers, studying their moves. After Sai had lost he had left Sharigan and Kakashi had been busy ushering in everyone entering Sharigan. "Just watch," he had instructed Naruto. Surprisingly Naruto found himself enjoying the sport. Especially the current new fighter, Chidori.

He wore a black tank top and shorts. Naruto admired how smooth his boxing style was. Every step had a purpose, a grace to it. Chidori had been in four fights and he was slowing down. Naruto compared himself against this Chidori. There was no way he could ever take on a guy like that. Beating Sai had been by chance, he had blindly punched the brunette and won. Kakashi mentioned something about further training training.

Speaking of Kakashi the man was also analyzing Chidori. As Chidori exited the ring, a towel covering his face, Kakashi leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Chidori appeared outraged for a moment turning towards the locker room. Naruto's eyes followed Chidori's movements for a moment before Kakashi reappeared in front of him. "So I spoke with Minato," Kakashi started. "When'd you have the time to speak with my father?" Kakashi had never left Sharigan. Shrugging Kakashi answered, "I had a messenger sent."

Kakashi continued. "Anyways you'll start your training tomorrow morning. As for the moment I advise you to get some sleep."

"Wait how do I get back to ANBU?" Naruto was still confused with the narrow streets of Konoha. "Gai will show you how to get back. Training starts at three in the gym." Kakashi disappeared again and Naruto found himself more confused. He snaked through the mob, finally reaching the door. The bouncer smiled brightly at him. 'God he has the biggest eyebrows I've ever seen.'

"Why hello youthful teenager! Why are you leaving? Should've the youthful spend their time in youthful place like this?!" The voice was energetic, not waiting for Naruto to answer, "Ooh you must Naruto! Kakashi challenged me to who could show you back to ANBU faster! I shall beat him!" Naruto felt his arm gruffly tugged and the streets blurred at Gai yanked him back to the ANBU headquarters. "AHA! I have finally beat Kakashi!" Naruto watched as Gai sped off excitedly.

'Sleep,' Naruto thought as he entered ANBU, 'Training is in the morning.'

---

Shikamaru groaned, his head pounded against his chest and for a moment he was unable to sit up. 'God. At least the windows are barred.' Years ago he didn't like the gray sky of Konoha and replaced them with blue wallpaper. It was Tem—

Suddenly the foggy memories of what happened last night returned to Shikamaru. He could remember drinking and Neji. A lot of drinking and only a little Neji. Had Neji carried him back to his room? Slight fragments whirled in Shikamaru's tortured head. A knock on the door revealed a flash of light from the outside world. "First week back and you hit the bar?" Shino's quiet voice hit Shikamaru's voice full force with a judging tone. "Don't you have Kiba to bang or something?" Shikamaru drawled as he shut the door, enveloping the two in darkness.

Shino didn't answer him. "A lot has changed, huh?" Shikamaru asked, lying back down. "You gonna to fill me in?"

---

"Hey," Naruto felt a poke at his side, "Wake up." Naruto grumbled and turned over. His body was still tired from the night before. "I don't care how fucking important you are," the crude voice roused Naruto from his lethargic state, "either you get up or I'm going tell Akamaru to sic' you." Rubbing his eyes Naruto noted the tattoos marked under each eye, they were red and triangular. He was about nineteen with a white dog trailing behind him. His spiky brown hair hid beneath a fur lined coat. "Who are you?" Naruto asked as he propelled himself off the thin mattress.

"Kiba," he continued muttering something about pulling the shortest straw and having to wake up the Leader's son, "This is Akamaru. Now that that's over get your ass out the door, we're already late."

Five minutes and floors later Naruto stunned at the magnitude of the ANBU gym. There was already a group of ANBU members at the entrance and Kakashi still absent. He was intimidated but in a way Naruto could feel something inside him grow. Maybe it was his lost confidence, his former self. "Who's the kid?" there was jealousy laced in the throaty voice. Kiba appeared surprised, "Don't worry about him Shino, he's nobody." Dark sunglasses and a thick hoodie completed the mysterious look of Shino. "Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it," Naruto's brash voice echoed off the high ceilings of the gym.

There were whispers across the small group. 'The one that…' 'Minato's son, didn't he…' Naruto could only catch snippets of the conversations but he felt a slight sting internally. His mind flashbacked to a night where he had been beaten by his aunt, the memories crashing against the wall that he had built over the years.

-Flashback-

The broken shards of glass sprinkled against the kitchen tiles glittered from the bright artificial lights. A younger Naruto admired the sounds it had made. He was mesmerized at how it sparkled. His fingers gently brushed against the clear particles. Tiny drops of red evolved bigger and bigger, the pain growing along with it. The eight year old Naruto cried out. His aunt entered the room, her scowling face sneering at Naruto.

"Well look what the little monster did to himself?" Her vile voice confused Naruto. What had he done wrong? He had always felt compassion towards her though he didn't know why. "Halp," his thin voice pleaded. "Don't you dare ask for help," her hand slapped his face, "My sister did nothing wrong. She could lived a normal full life instead she had you and then she couldn't leave her precious Minato and Naruto. Look what you did!" His cheeks redden on impact. Unable to hold in his pain, Naruto sobbed louder.

"Shut up!" His aunt was screaming at him, hysterical, "You stupid little monster!" His bloodied hands clutched his aunt's leg. "Please mommy stop." Naruto's blonder hair shifted against his aunt's pale legs. His head knocked against the wall, his entire body twisted in a mixture of sorrow and hurt. "Don't you dare call me mommy! You killed your mommy! You hear me, you kill your mommy!" she kicked him again.

"No, no, no, I didn't," he chanted. Small hands fisted his hair, trying to drive out his aunt's voice.

-End of Flashback-

The voice never disappeared but Naruto had learned to live with it…by ignoring it. He had built a wall, a façade to live through life. Maybe this was what he had needed in life because if he hadn't been accused of murder than he would have never been reunited with his father. Or face the wall he had built. "Hey Uzumaki, this is ANBU's best boxers. We train around this time everyday and for the next couple days Kakashi has asked us to wake you up for early training. After a week you're on your own, deal with your own perverted coach consequences."

Kiba returned to the group, leaving Naruto feeling left out. There were stands adjacent to the track and Naruto made way for them, not before catching the glare of Shino's glasses. He felt a shiver shake through him. An extremely obsessive aura flowed from Shino as he grabbed Kiba's shoulders, spinning him so that he faced him. Their lips meshed together and Kiba grunted before returning the kiss. Naruto hadn't realized he was staring and a blush painted on his cheeks as he watched the small struggle for dominance.

Shino's arms crossed against Kiba's shoulders. They kissed each other harshly at first but Shino slowed his pace, allowing Kiba to take control for a moment. Below the two was Akamaru who was barking as his master pushed Shino against a wall. There was a smirk on Shino's face producing tremors through Naruto. That kind of expression reminded him of Sasuke. He wanted to look away. Sasuke. He didn't want to think about him. Still, Naruto found himself continuingly entranced. Shino remained against the wall, but his hands were somewhere else. Kiba's moans could be heard from a mile away. Slowly Kiba backed away, his strong dominance no longer there. Shino continued, taking control of the kiss. Akamaru calmed, as if sensing his master's submission.

"Seriously? I just saw you guys fuck like an hour ago," someone commented. Finally Naruto was able to tear his eyes away from the scene. He ran to the stands in embarrassment. The ANBU group exited the gym and Naruto was alone. He could hear the air conditioner rattle. Fake grass had been installed and Naruto stared at it.

----

Kakashi's fingers dug into Iruka's hips, red marks left behind. Kakashi's hand stroked Iruka's cock. Iruka sped faster on top of Kakashi. The both of them were so close. Sweat gleamed from the dim yellow light in the room. Most slaves didn't have rooms, at least Iruka had one and Kakashi and he made sure to use it to their advantage. Iruka's hands shielded the back of Kakashi's head as he pushed Kakashi's cock deeper into himself. Iruka tightened around Kakashi who came inside Iruka. He rode out the last of his orgasm, holding a limp Iruka in his arms.

Iruka yawned; his scarred face leaned over to the dresser. The digital clock's numbers shone in the pale light. "Don't you have someone to train?" Iruka's voice held a motherly quality. Kakashi pulled the tanned man closer. "Don't worry about it," he whispered, "I'm sure he'll wait. 'Sides don't you want a round three?"

"No, you should go," Iruka's voice had changed to a more longing tone, "the more time you have to train him, the early you can go home." The words 'to your wife and kids' weren't added but they were present in both their minds. "I can't leave them," Kakashi whispered again. "They're my family."

"I know," Iruka answered, "I know."

Iruka painfully watched as Kakashi left his bed. In less than five minutes Kakashi disappeared from his sight. Iruka knew he had to get up. It was four in the morning and although he hadn't received any sleep Iruka had a responsibility to the boys. He had to make sure that all of them had made it through the night. As he entered the main room, the reception room, Iruka reviewed how he gotten where he was and exactly where he was.

He was thirty. He was having an affair with a married man. A technically he was an ANBU slave.

On the carpet was a passed out red-head. Sighing Iruka moved the boy onto the couch and searched for his clothes. 'God how did I get here?' he wondered. Didn't he use to have dreams? Besides the ones of getting fucked by Kakashi, didn't he have real aspirations? Ten years ago, about the time Iruka was twenty, he had a real job. He was a FBI agent then, just assigned to the one of the biggest cases at the time. He was entranced and full of big ideas. Recklessly he had accepted the mission, flying straight into Konoha with his partner Mizuki.

They had been named low officers in ANBU. The agency told them to gather information, enough to warrant a couple arrests. Mizuki and he had been through training together. He wouldn't have said they were particularly good friends but acquaintances nonetheless. At first the mission went well. Iruka was gaining more and more trust from ANBU and the agency was impressed. Iruka however didn't notice the lack of attention Mizuki was receiving.

'If only I had noticed,' Iruka raised the unconscious boy's arms up. The t-shirt was too big for him but there weren't any other clothes available. Without anyone detecting a slight difference in his personality, Mizuki had changed. Purposely he sabotaged Iruka, telling ANBU that Iruka was working for the FBI. In a matter of hours he had been hauled off to the Tormenters whose job was to deal with rats. They had tortured him until they found what was his weakness was. 'Mizuki you bastard, even if it's been almost ten years I'll never forgive you.' They took his innocence. ANBU had thought he was a promising new member but after Mizuki's confession and his own, ANBU without a second's thought threw him into the basement.

Mizuki was still in rage that the FBI refused to recognize him. He had completed the mission and Iruka, as he had informed them, has gone AWOL. The slave training had nearly killed him but news of Mizuki's death drove him to madness. Iruka could not help but to blame himself. His mind was in shambles along with his life. Mizuki had killed himself. 'I know it's my fault what Mizuki did to himself, but still I feel like I need to blame myself. What if I had reminded Mizuki to report in more? Or what if I had included his name more?'

Iruka wanted to say he took care of all the boys because it was his job. But really he was still walking on a road of guilt from Mizuki's death. He had never told anyone of his reasons for staying, not even Kakashi. Maybe he never left because he had simply stayed too long. The agency must have assumed him dead, if they believed in what Mizuki had said. His former life was dead; it had already been almost ten years. Maybe he stayed because of Kakashi.

It was almost five in the morning; breakfast was approaching for the early shifts. The rolling chair of the receptionist desk squeaked as he sat down. All the boys were in their rooms, sleeping until dark where they would all be called off into sinful escapades. That was how they live, sleep during the day and wake at night. It was a routine that Iruka couldn't think of breaking. But what if he was presented with the chance of living a normal life again?

---

Shikamaru had listened to Shino as he told him of all that had taken place in ANBU since he had been gone. Kakashi and his wife Kurenai's separate affairs, the rides of the Snake gang with Orochimaru as its new leader, Suna apparently was making treaties with Konoha now and Minato's son was back. "And Kiba's getting married," Shino had added with a downward glance.

At first Shikamaru had thought Shino was referring to himself and Kiba but he was wrong. Apparently Kiba had been arranged to marry a girl by the name Hinata. When Shino had told him this Shikamaru could sense that they pale boy wanted to leave. Shikamaru allowed him to depart. 'I have missed a lot.' Shikamaru was tempted to think that maybe he could stay in ANBU for the rest of his life again. 'But I had a job to do and I still do.'

He was getting too caught up in the past lives of his comrades and not keeping mind to his mission for the force. He had to find Sakura; she was in the city somewhere. After locating her, he would have to search for the presumed dead Ino. His door creaked again, signaling that someone was entering. There was a tall shadow that as the intruder kneeled. "Master please accepts me once again," Neji's voice was strained. In his hands were a packet of papers. Slave papers. 'Of course, not that I'm back he has to ask for a re-assignment.'

Shikamaru stood and walked over to a still kneeling Neji. His scowling face somehow touched Shikamaru. Bending down and plucking the papers from his hand, Shikamaru said the biggest lie he could think of, "I came back for you."

---

"So Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru said with a flick of his tongue, "what have you decided?" Sasuke was still sweaty from just returning to Oto. Kabuto was behind him neither out of breath nor sweating. "I kill him and take the pendant?" Sasuke asked once again.

"That's all you have to do Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru's calming voice lured Sasuke into the deal though he had already made his decision. "I'll do it but this time you tell me where my brother is," Sasuke's eyes were hard and unreadable. Orochimaru grinned, "Only one more person to step over Sasuke and then you'll finally be able to defeat your brother."

Sasuke had wanted freedom. But Orochimaru had included something else this time and that was the location of his brother someone he had wanted to be reunited with for a long time. Orochimaru had promised him power and finally he now knew where to use that and that was on Itachi. Itachi had murdered everyone and in turn Sasuke had, no wanted to kill him. Orochimaru had promised him power and then kept him caged. Now Orochimaru was finally giving him both the power to kill Itachi and to live a life without the restrictions of an inmate or the constant whispers of vengeance.

Besides it's not like he said that he loved Naruto or anything.

---

"Che only a couple more hours and I'm about to hit ground floor," a guard complained to his partner, "I don't even know why they bother putting any of us around here. It's not like any of these numbskulls will steal from ANBU." His partner chuckled and readjusted his holster, "You're just saying that because you want the cute red-head that Anko won't let anyone touch," his partner added with a smirk, "yet."

There was a buzz at one of the doors. "Ugh," the guard got up from his chair, "where's all the messengers?" There wasn't an answer although it was obvious that all of them were busy. "I'll get the next one," his partner assured. The guard opened the door, the metal scratching the door frame. It was stuck for a moment and the guard had to tackle the door open. The sudden movement caused a rush of air to everyone outside that door. A girl's black hood blew off her head. Bright pink hair glared at the guard. "Well I'm sorry," the guard leached at the girl.

She smiled and didn't saw a thing. Handing him a box, she turned and ran from the compound. The guard pushed the door closed with his food. "Weirdest girl I've ever seen. She just dropped this off and then ran." His partner leaned over and opened the box. "Do you think we should take this to headquarters?" He asked as he removed whatever was in the box. The ticking of the bomb was the last thing the guard heard before dying.

Author's Note: Lately I've been getting more and more reviews for a couple of my other stories. So I've decided that if I don't get some more reviews for this story I'll be focusing my time on the other fics.

ATTENTION: I also made a minor change to the chapter before this which is that Anko trains the girls. I didn't correct this before because I couldn't remember her name.

Review or else I might not update for like a month.


	9. Author's Note

I will no longer be logging into this account. I don't think I'll be continuing any of my stories either. But I did originally plan to re-write Pretty Things and Counterfeit Convict, however those versions will be posted on my new account:

.net/u/2055440/

If you want to know exactly when I post up those versions, then send an e-mail to:

.com

and I'll add you onto a list or whatever. Anyways thanks for reading.


End file.
